Wuthering Heights
by Amarthwen
Summary: Uma releitura de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes", estrelando Saga e Kanon - UA/YAOI/ Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Wuthering Heights**

**Cápitulo I**

Prezada senhora e amiga,

Venho por meio desta tentar trazer-lhe senão um conforto ao menos uma luz acerca dos fatos que assolaram sua família. Sei que parece no mínimo estranho, senão insolente, da parte de um completo desconhecido vir de repente a falar-lhe com tamanho asenhoramento de assunto deveras particular. Digo pois que é não outra senão minha consideração e apreço pela senhora que me levam a assim proceder.

Chamam-me Lockwood e fui eu que loquei a granja onde outrora residiu vossa família, posto que, por capricho de meu médico, foi me recomendado algum repouso no campo. Que procurasse um lugarejo ermo e bucólico, como há vários pelo interior desse país, disse-me ele. E, pareceu-me, não haver lugar na terra mais apropriado a cumprir-lha as ordens do que Wuthering Heights. De forma que foi uma feliz coincidência Thrushcross Grange estar vazia quando da minha visita por esta região. Como há de se prever agradou-me imensamente a propriedade antiga com sua sólida construção em pedra e madeira maciça. O tamanho estava a contento e a decoração era exatamente ao meu gosto. O escritório, em particular, com todos aqueles volumes antigos encadernados em couro, me agradou sobremaneira. Também veio bem a calhar que a propriedade já contasse com um estábulo, além de seus próprios criados. Entre os quais, aliás, devo dizer ainda se encontra a Sra. Dean, de quem deve se lembrar, com certeza, e que muito colaborou para satisfação da minha tão indiscreta obsessão.

Devo-lhe esclarecer, no entanto, e, antes de mais nada, que foi por mero acaso que acabei me deparando com a historia por trás da tragédia que se abateu sobre sua casa. História essa que tenho motivos pra crer nem mesmo a senhora conhece por inteiro. De forma que, e, ainda correndo o risco de parecer impertinente aos seus olhos, pretendo esclarecer com esta todos os fatos que conduziram as mãos do destino a moldar os tão fatídicos acontecimentos na forma que eles vieram a tomar.

Peço que leia atentamente todo o relato mesmo nos momento em que este lhe parecer por deveras difícil, na esperança de que, quem sabe, venha a compreender, como eu compreendo agora, que há muito tempo antes do que se supõe, desde o princípio eu diria, já vinha as mão hábeis do destino arquitetando semelhante desfecho. E que tal compreensão insufle, talvez, um pouco de calor e piedade em seu coração.

Penso que tudo começou em certa noite de tempestade quando já contava alguns meses de minha estadia por aqui e, devo confessar, a monotonia do campo já começava a inquietar meu espírito, acostumado que estou a vida agitada da corte. Foi talvez esta inquietação que me levou aquele dia, apesar dos protestos da Sra. Dean sobre o mau tempo e o perigo dos caminhos nas colinas, a, imprudente, aventurar-me numa cavalgada por aquelas bandas.

Logo, como não poderia deixar de ser para um estrangeiro como eu, vi-me perdido nas encostas das colinas e encurralado por nuvens de tempestades que se precipitavam ameaçadoras as minhas costas. Assim foi que em busca desesperada de um lugar para me abrigar do tempo vim a me deparar com o caminho que leva a Wuthering Heights. Como sabes, há meses que por aqui estava e ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer meu proprietário. A boa educação há muito que clamava uma visita a fim de apresentar-me ao meu vizinho. Assim que entendi ser aquele o momento perfeito para fazê-lo.

Ao me aproximar da propriedade espantou-me desde logo a magnífica imponência da construção. Um verdadeiro castelo sólido e antigo, encarapitado no cimo de uma grande elevação rochosa, donde o vento, agitado, passava gemendo entre as pedras, qual um lamento arrepiante das almas ali perdidas. Fui recebido a porta por uma crida bastante magra e franzina acompanhada de quatro imensos cães negros e robustos, que rosnavam as suas costas, como que dispostos a saltar sobre mim a qualquer instante.

A mulher não parecia muito contente em me receber e não fosse as exigências da etiqueta certamente teria dado-me com a pesada porta na cara sem um segundo pensamento. Após eu ter me apresentado como o novo inquilino, no entanto, afastou-se para o lado, abrindo o caminho, e me sinalizando com a cabeça para que entrasse.

Ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, o interior da residência, apesar de suntuoso, estava longe daquilo que se espera da propriedade de um nobre. O ambiente era escuro e sombrio e todos os objetos ali dispostos pareciam desgastados e mal cuidados.

Uma vez lá dentro a criada indicou-me uma poltrona, que seguindo a linha das demais mobílias da sala era de madeira escura, recoberta de um tom de veludo cor de vinho que devia ter sido muito bonito um dia, mas que agora se encontrava desgastado e saturado de pó.

Mal tomei assento a mulherzinha voltou aos seus afazeres que, pelo que pude apurar, compreendia, naquele momento, pregar alguns botões ao casaco de um belíssimo jovem que, só agora eu reparava, achava-se acomodado em uma pesada mesa de jantar a organizar alguns papéis. O belo homem, de longos cabelos ruivos, dirigiu-me apenas um olhar breve e gelado antes de voltar a remexer com suas mãos muito alvas a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa. Os quatro gigantescos caninos, por sua vez, entenderam por bem se acomodar a minha volta vigiando ameaçadoramente cada mínimo movimento que fazia.

Não demorou muito a porta da frente se abriu num estrondo e um homem, por volta de seus 40 anos, irrompeu sala adentro. Era bastante alto e imponente com longos cabelos loiros que lhe caiam pelos ombros. Seu semblante era carregado e assustador e, por um momento, pareceu mesmo que ia pular sobre mim ao deparar comigo ali sentado. Fulminando-me com olhar ferino. Ainda assim era bastante bonito. De ombros largos, feições marcantes e boca bem desenhada. O dourado dos cabelos destacando as belas safiras brilhantes que tinha no lugar dos olhos. Desses cuja beleza e imponência nem o tempo consegue apagar, pois que apesar de já na meia idade era ainda bastante visível, sob as marcas dos anos, a beleza de seus traços.

- Quem és tu? Que fazes aqui? – foi logo indagando o recém chegado sem qualquer polidez.

- Sou o , seu novo inquilino. – apresentei-me - E tu, se não me engano, és meu senhorio, Lorde Oren Calrton, Barão de Lancaster, senhor destas terras, estou certo?! - completei, simpático, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ele, no entanto, continuou apenas a me olhar inamistosamente sem sequer dignar-se a corresponder meu cumprimento.

Bastante desgostoso de tal tratamento e um tanto desconcertado com a situação, tentei explicar-lhe os fato que me levaram a estar ali, naquele momento, em sua residência onde, restava mais do que claro, eu não era bem vindo.

Meu interlocutor, por sua vez, apenas continuou a me fitar com olhos perscrutantes, como que a avaliar, por inconcebível que fosse, que perigo poderia eu representar. Penso, no entanto, que não me julgou de grande ameaça, posto que, sem mais palavras, virou-me as costas, dirigindo-se a mesa onde se sentou ao lado da criada, ordenando-lhe que fosse servido o jantar. A mulher Imediatamente levantou-se rumo ao que desconfio fosse a direção da cozinha e, talvez sentindo alguma piedade pelo meu desconforto, convidou-me a participar da refeição. Não me fiz de rogado, e acomodei-me imediatamente a mesa, tomando assento ao lado do belo ruivo que ainda parecia entretido com seus papeis. Estava faminto, já que a ultima refeição que tomara fora o desjejum, e isso já faziam pelo menos umas boas oito horas.

Findo o jantar fomos nos sentar novamente na sala, onde nos foi servido duas chávenas de chá acompanhado de alguns biscoitos a guisa de ceia. A chuva ainda não amainara e tentei estabelecer alguma conversação com meu anfitrião a fim de passar o tempo. Este, no entanto, apenas se limitava a dirigir-me alguns monossílabos, quando o fazia. Ainda assim, ao fim de algum tempo, e com bastante insistência de minha parte, devo dizer, consegui descobrir que o belo jovem que outrora nos acompanhara no jantar, Camus Renoir, como eu vim a saber, era seu primo, esposo da única filha de seu tio que morrera já havia alguns anos vítima de uma doença fatal.

Naquela hora, em minha ignorância, pensei que poderia tal morte ser a causa de todo aquele abandono hostil e recluso e da imensa tristeza que eu via pesar em seus olhos, e julguei que o compreendia, afinal. Mal sabia eu, então, quão longe ainda estava da verdade.

Já eram por volta das oito horas da noite e a chuva ainda caía pesada. Aquela altura eu já havia perdido qualquer esperança de voltar pra granja naquele mesmo dia, pois que ainda que o tempo melhorasse jamais eu conseguiria encontrar meu caminho de volta pelas colinas no escuro. Assim que, me enchendo de coragem, perguntei se não poderia ali pernoitar. Meu anfitrião, que já a um bom par de horas parecia totalmente absorto nos próprios pensamentos, desviou os olhos que mantinha fixos no fogo crepitante da lareira e olhou-me como se eu houvesse perdido a razão. Depois, sem nada dizer, voltou a imergir novamente em si próprio.

Permaneceu nesse estado até por volta das nove, quando, ainda totalmente esquecido de minha presença ali, subiu as escadarias que davam acesso aos quartos, recolhendo-se as partes mais privativas da propriedade.

Fiquei sem saber como deveria agir. Minha vontade era levantar-me imediatamente e me por dali pra fora da maneira que fosse. Mas sentia-me mal. A cabeça girava e estava fraco. Para minha surpresa, no entanto, a velha criada, que a essa altura eu já julgava ser a única na casa, apiedando-se da minha condição ou simplesmente ciente do absurdo daquela situação, me convidou a subir e ocupar um dos quartos onde pudesse passar a noite.

Subimos pelo que me pareceram longos minutos, mas isso também pode ter sido devido ao meu cansaço. As escadarias eram escuras e estreitas, iluminadas apenas por alguns archotes dispostos bem ao alto nas paredes de pedra. A criada ia à frente, uma vela na mão erguida sobre a cabeça para iluminar o caminho, e eu seguia-a da melhor forma que podia pelos degraus escorregadios.

Enquanto me guiava na escada, ela recomendou-me que ocultasse a vela e não fizesse barulho, porque seu patrão tinha umas idéias esquisitas a respeito do quarto em que ela ia pôr-me e jamais permitia, espontaneamente, que alguém ali se alojasse. Perguntei o motivo. Respondeu que não sabia. Vivia ali há uns dois anos e tão estranhos eram os modos de todos que ela nem teria tempo de indagar de tudo.

O quarto em questão não passava de uma pequena alcova que por certo já não era visitada há algum tempo, visto a quantidade de poeira que se acumulava sobre os móveis e a umidade que se concentrava em certos pontos da parede. Toda a mobília consistia em uma cadeira, um armário e uma grande cama de carvalho posicionada junto a uma pequena janela cujo rebordo servia de mesa. E, embora o ar estivesse frio e rescindisse a mofo, naquele momento, aquele me pareceu o mais convidativo e acolhedor dos cômodos, tamanha era minha ânsia por um lugar pra deitar.

Mal me vi dentro do aposento e me estiquei na cama, meu corpo todo doía pelos esforços do dia. Por maior que fosse o meu cansaço, no entanto, não conseguia me obrigar a dormir. Meus olhos sonolentos buscavam por tudo quanto podiam perscrutar a fraca luz da vela que me fora fornecida. Lá fora a chuva havia se transformado em neve e parecia açoitar com fúria os vidros da janela ao meu lado.

No rebordo, onde coloquei a vela, viam-se empilhados a um canto vários livros, estragados pela umidade, e diversas inscrições feitas a ponta de faca na pintura. Inscrições que repetiam, aliás, os mesmos nomes, em todas as espécies de letras, grandes e pequenas: "Kanon" e "Saga". Às vezes ambos se misturavam parecendo tratar-se de um único nome pra depois aparecerem separados novamente.

Numa entorpecente apatia, encostei a cabeça na janela e continuei a soletrar as letras daqueles nomes desconhecidos, até que meus olhos se fecharam. Poucos minuto depois, reabriram-se, diante do fulgor de letras brancas que saltavam da escuridão, brilhantes como espectros. Levantando-me para espantar aqueles nomes obsediantes, percebi que o pavio da minha vela se inclinava sobre um dos velhos volumes, do qual se desprendia um cheiro de pergaminho queimado. Espivitei- a, e, sentindo-me mal sob a influência do frio e de uma persistente náusea, sentei-me e abri o volume que fora tostado, pondo-o em meus joelhos. Era uma bíblia, dessas em tipos miúdos, tresandando terrivelmente a mofo. A folha de guarda tinha a inscrição: "Pertence este livro a Kanon de Lancaster", e uma data que remontava a um quarto de século atrás.

Tornei a fechar o volume e abri outro, este trazia o nome "Saga de Lancaster" na folha de guarda. Fechei este também e tomei o seguinte, e depois outro e mais outro, até tê-los examinados todos. A pequena biblioteca era escolhida, e seu estrago denunciava haver sido bem manuseada, embora nem sempre muito a propósito. Raros eram os capítulos que haviam escapado a um comentário ou coisa semelhante à pena ou à lápis, enchendo os espaços em branco deixados pelo impressor. Havia frases destacadas. Em outros trechos, tinham a forma de um diário regular, rascunhado pelas mãos inábeis de uma criança. No alto de uma página em branco, diverti-me bastante dando com uma excelente caricatura de meu conhecido José, o capelão, traçada de maneira tosca, mas vigorosa. Brotou dentro em mim um imediato interesse pelo desconhecido e comecei logo a decifrar seus semi apagados hieróglifos.

"_Que horrível domingo!", _começava o trecho que se seguia. _"Desejava que nosso pai voltasse. Hidley é um substituto detestável... Seu procedimento para conosco é atroz... K. e eu vamos nos revoltar, demos esta noite as primeiras providências._

_Choveu torrencialmente o dia inteiro. Não pudemos ir à igreja, de modo que José teve de reunir os fiéis no sótão. Enquanto Hidley e sua mulher se aqueciam lá embaixo diante de um bom fogo (ocupados em tudo, menos em ler sua Bíblia, sou capaz de jurar). Kanon, eu e o infeliz moço de lavoura tivemos de tomar nossos livros de rezas e subir. Alinhados em um saco de milho, resmungando e tiritando, esperávamos que José também tiritasse, a fim de que se interessasse em encurtar seu sermão. Debalde! A cerimônia durou justamente três horas e nosso tio, entretanto, teve ainda a coragem de exclamar, quando nos viu descendo: "Como! Já acabaram?". Outrora, nas tardes de domingo, era-nos permitido brincar, contanto que não fizéssemos muito barulho. Agora, basta um simples riso abafado para nos condenar a ir para um canto. _

"_Vocês se esquecem de que há quem mande aqui", diz o tirano. "Arraso o primeiro que me fizer raiva! Exijo obediência e silêncio completos. Ó rapaz, foi você quem fez isto? Francesca, minha querida, dê-lhe um puxão de cabelos quando passar. Bem ouvi que ele estava estalando os dedos."_

_Francesca puxou com força os cabelos de Kanon, depois foi sentar-se nos joelhos do marido, e assim ficaram, como duas criancinhas, uma boa hora, beijando-se e dizendo-se tolices... palavras vãs e absurdas de que nos envergonharíamos. Metemo-nos, como pudemos, debaixo do armário. Acabava eu apenas de amarrar nossos casacos e suspendê-los em forma de cortina, quando entrou José, que voltava de uma inspeção pelos currais. Arrancou minha cortina, bateu-me na cara e crocitou: _

"_O Barão mal está enterrado, o sábado ainda não acabou, o som do Evangelho ainda está nos ouvidos de vocês, e têm coragem de brincar! Que vergonha! Sentem-se, coisas ruins! Não faltam bons livros por aí para vocês lerem. Sentem-se e pensem nas suas almas"._

_Ao pronunciar essas palavras, obrigou-nos a mudar de posição, de modo a recebermos do fogo distante um pálido raio de luz que aclarasse o texto do calhamaço que largou em cima de nós. Não conseguia suportar aquele tratamento. Kanon agarrou o engordurado volume que lhe deram pela lombada e jogou-o na parede, afirmando que tinha raiva dos bons livros. Lançei o meu, a pontapés, para o mesmo lugar. Foi um deus-nos-acuda!_

"_Sr. Hidley", urrava nosso capelão. "Venha cá! O menino Kanon rasgou a lombada do 'Capacete da salvação' e Saga desabafou a raiva na primeira parte do 'Caminho Largo para a Perdição'! Que desgraça permitir o senhor que eles continuem a viver assim! Ah! Se o velho estivesse vivo, eles entrariam agora em uma boa tunda!"_

_Arrancando-se de seu paraíso a beira do fogo, Hidley agarrou um de nós pela gola e o outro pelo braço, lançando-nos a ambos na cozinha, onde, segundo asseverava José, o 'tinhoso' nos viria buscar tão certo como estarmos nós vivos. Assim confortados, encostamo-nos um no outro a fim de nos aquecer, procurando um cantinho para aguardar-lhe a chegada. Consegui este livro e um tinteiro. Entreabri a porta exterior para poder ter luz e passei vinte minutos a escrever. Mas meu companheiro está impaciente e propôs que nos apossemos do manto da leiteira e fujamos para os pântanos, abrigados debaixo dele. Excelente sugestão... e depois, quando o velho rabugento chegar, poderá crer que a sua profecia se realizou... Debaixo da chuva não poderá haver mais umidade e mais frio do que aqui."_

Suponho que os garotos executaram seu projeto porque na frase seguinte Saga já abordava outro assunto.

"_Quão longe estava eu de imaginar que Hidley pudesse me levar a odiar tanto!"_, escrevia ele. _"Estou com dor de cabeça, a ponto de não poder encostá-la no travesseiro. E, contudo, não há o que eu possa faze sem piorar ainda mais as coisas. Pobre Kanon! Hidley resolveu por mudá-lo de quarto e não permitir que ele fique conosco, nem que faça conosco as refeições. E diz que ele e eu não devemos mais brincar juntos, ameaçando-o de pô-lo para fora de casa se desobedecermos as suas ordens. Ora, mas se ele pensa que vamos aceitar isso só pode mesmo estar louco. Esteve a censurar nosso pai (como teve ele essa ousadia?) por haver tratado-nos com tanta liberalidade."_

Começava a cochilar metendo o nariz na página semi apagada. E, enquanto em uma semi inconsciência dava tratos a bola para adivinhar o que teria acontecido aos garotos, espichei-me na cama e adormeci. Ai de mim! Tristes efeitos do mau chá e do mau humor! Que outras coisas me poderiam ter feito passar a terrível noite que passei? Não me recordo de nenhuma que lhe seja comparável.

Comecei a sonhar quase antes de cerrar os olhos. No sonho lembrava-me de estar deitado no quartinho de carvalho onde me achava e ouvia distintamente as rajadas do vento e as chicotadas da neve. Escutava também o ruído irritante e repetido do galho de pinheiro que tocava minha janela toda vez que as rajadas de vento sopravam daquele lado e atritava os cones secos contra a vidraça. Aquilo aborrecia-me tanto que resolvi fazê-lo cessar, se possível. E imaginei que me levantava e que tentava abrir os postigos. O gancho estava soldado a chapa da fechadura, circunstância que eu observara quando acordado, mas esquecera. "É preciso, entretanto, que eu o faça parar!". Murmurei, metendo o punho através da vidraça e estirando o braço para agarrar o importuno galho; mas, em vez disso, meus dedos se fecharam sobre os dedos de uma mãozinha gelada! O intenso horror do pesadelo me empolgou. Tentei recolher meu braço, mas a mão a ele se aferrava, enquanto uma voz de uma melancolia infinita soluçava:

- Deixa-me entrar... deixa-me entrar!

- Quem és tu? – Perguntei, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a tentar desvencilhar-me.

- Kanon de Lancaster. – respondeu a voz, tremendo. – Volto pra casa. Perdi -me no pântano!

Ao ouvir isso percebi vagamente um rosto pálido de criança, emoldurado por longos fios louros, que me olhava através da janela. O terror me tornou cruel. Vendo que era inútil tentar desvencilhar-me, puxei-lhe o punho para o vidro quebrado e o esfreguei pra lá e pra cá, até o sangue correr e inundar os panos da cama. A voz gemia sempre: "Deixa-me entrar!", e a mão mantinha seu tenaz aperto, deixando-me quase louco de terror.

- Como poderei? – disse eu afinal. – Larga-me se queres que te deixe entrar!

Relaxaram-se os dedos. Retirei rapidamente os meus do buraco, empilhei vários livros a frente do mesmo para defender-me e tapei os ouvido com as mãos para não ouvir mais o lamentoso pedido. Mas o doloroso choro continuava a ouvir-se!

-Vai-te! – gritava eu – não deixarei nunca que entres, nem que tenhas de suplicar durante vinte anos!

- Há vinte anos – gemeu a voz – vinte anos, há vinte anos que vivo errante!

Depois ouvi uma leve arranhadela lá fora e a pilha de livros moveu-se como se tivesse sido empurrada. Tentei levantar-me, mas não pude mover um só membro. Pus-me então a dar berros, em um paroxismo de pavor. Para vergonha minha descobri que os berros eram reais. Passos apressados se aproximavam da porta do quarto. Alguém a empurrou com energia e um clarão brilhou através da abertura. Eu estava sentado ainda, oculto nas sombras, todo trêmulo, enxugando o suor que me corria na fronte. O intruso parecia hesitar e monologava em voz baixa. Afinal murmurou sem esperar resposta:

- Há alguém aqui?

Achei melhor revelar minha presença porque reconheci a voz de meu anfitrião, e receei que, ficando quieto, levasse ele mais além em sua busca. Em conseqüência levantei-me da cama e aproximei-me, um vulto, da luz da vela. Não esquecerei por muito tempo o efeito que isso produziu.

O Barão conservava-se perto da porta, em camisa e de calças, com uma vela que se lhe derretia em seus dedos e o rosto tão branco quanto a parede estava por detrás. O primeiro estalido do assoalho fê-lo estremecer, como sob efeito de uma descarga elétrica. A vela caiu-lhe da mão e projetou-se a alguns passos de distância. Sua agitação era tamanha que mal pode apanhá-la.

- Sou eu mesmo, seu hóspede – gritei-lhe, desejoso de poupar-lhe a humilhação de exibir por mais tempo a sua covardia. – Tive a desgraça de gritar em sonho, vítima que estava de um terrível pesadelo. Lastimo tê-lo incomodado.

- Oh! Deus o confunda, Sr. Lockwood! Gostaria que o senhor estivesse no... – começou meu hospedeiro, pondo a vela a vela sobre uma cadeira porque verificava ser-lhe impossível conservá-la firme na mão. – E quem o meteu nesse quarto? – continuou ele, enterrando as unhas nas palmas das mãos e rilhando os dentes para reprimir as convulsões dos maxilares.

- Foi sua criada, aquela maldita! E eu que cheguei a pensar que se condoesse da minha situação... na verdade, estava era querendo ter outra prova de que o quarto é mal assombrado, à minha custa. Pois bem, é. Está formigante de fantasmas e duendes! O senhor fez bem de conservá-lo trancado, dou-lhe minha palavra. Ninguém lhe agradeceria o ter-lhe proporcionado uma soneca em semelhante antro!

- O que quer dizer, e que está fazendo? – Perguntou o Barão. – Torne a deitar-se e acabe sua noite já que está aqui. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, não repita aquele escarcéu.

- Se o diabinho houvesse entrado pela janela, é provável que tivesse me estrangulado! – repliquei. – Não estou para continuar a sofrer perseguições de seus hospitaleiros antepassados. E esse Kanon, ou Saga, ou sei lá o que, deveria ter sido uma coisinha bem ruim! Contou-me que há vinte anos errava pela terra; estou certo de que como castigo justo de seus pecados mortais.

Mal terminei de pronunciar tais palavras, Lorde Calrton ficou rígido, os olhos chispantes de raiva. Quase que se podiam ver as veias saltando-lhe no pescoço e um brilho avermelhado no olhar.

- Que pretende o senhor, falando a _mim_ desta forma? – Trovejou, com selvagem veemência. – Como... como ousa o senhor a fazê-lo, debaixo do meu telhado? Meu deus, só estando doido pode ele falar assim!

E esmurrava a cabeça, cheio de raiva.

Quedei-me atônito. Eu não sabia se me mostrava zangado com aquela linguagem ou continuava minha explicação. Mas ele parecia de tal modo afetado, que tive pena e retomei a história dos meus sonhos. Enquanto eu falava, o Barão ia-se pouco a pouco ocultando no canto mais escuro do quarto, onde que se achava a cama, até que afinal se sentou, quase escondido por trás dela. Adivinhei, no entanto, pela sua respiração irregular e entrecortada, que ele forcejava por dominar os ímpetos de uma emoção violenta. Não querendo deixá-lo perceber que dava conta de sua luta interior, continuei a vestir-me um tanto barulhentamente, olhei para o relógio e monologuei a respeito do tamanho da noite: - Não são ainda nem 4 horas! Juraria que já eram 6. O tempo aqui não corre. Nós nos recolhemos com certeza às 8 horas!

- Sempre as 9 horas no inverno e levantando ás 4 – disse meu anfitrião, reprimindo um gemido e, pelo movimento da sombra de seu braço, pensei que enxugava uma lágrima. – Sr. Lockwood – ajuntou ele – pode ir para o meu quarto. O senhor só poderá causar incômodos, descendo tão cedo. E seus gritos pueris mandaram ao diabo todo o meu sono.

- E o meu também – repliquei. – Vou passear no pátio até o dia amanhecer e depois ir-me-ei embora. E não fique com receio de nova intromissão minha. Estou agora completamente curado do desejo de me distrair em sociedade.

- Tome a vela e vá para onde quiser. – resmungou Lorde Calrton. – Contudo, evite o pátio. Os cachorros estão soltos. Vamos, saia! – gritou.

Obedeci, pelo menos a ordem de deixar o quarto. Quando, sem saber aonde me conduziria o estreito corredor, me detive,fui testemunha involuntária de uma cena da parte de meu senhorio que desmentia estranhamente seu suposto equilíbrio. Aproximou-se do leito, abriu à força a janela e, enquanto a puxava, pôs-se a soluçar, em uma insopitável crise de lágrimas.

– Vem! Vem! – soluçava ele. – Vem, meu irmão! Oh! Vem – mais _uma vez_ somente! Oh! Amado do meu coração, escuta-me afinal, desta vez, Kanon!

O fantasma, no entanto, mostrou mais uma prova do costumeiro capricho dos fantasmas. Não deu sinal de vida. Mas a neve e o vento penetraram em turbilhões furiosos, chegando até mim e apagando a vela.

Havia tal angústia na explosão de dor que acompanhava aquele delírio, que a compaixão me fez esquecer-lhe a loucura. E afastei-me, meio desconcertado por haver escutado, por pouco que fosse, e lamentado haver contado meu ridículo pesadelo, que havia provocado aquela crise, muito embora não lhe compreendesse o porquê.

Não voltei a ver meu anfitrião durante o resto da noite e logo pela manhã bem cedo um empregado acompanhou-me até em casa.O caminho foi silencioso. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar na súbita explosão de dor meu vizinho, seu pranto angustiado ressoava em meus ouvidos e seus olhos azuis febris, ensandecidos, não me saiam da cabeça. Sem que eu me desse conta, os mistérios que envolviam aquela casa e seu estranho proprietário pareciam me absorver mais e mais.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Olá, essa é minha primeira fic, e como já deu pra perceber a proposta é uma releitura de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" só que com meus adorados Saga e Kanon nos papéis principais. Haverá outro casal de Saint Seiya tb, que, embora eu acredite já estar meio óbvio, eu não pretendo dizer quem são por enquanto.**

**Muitos dos trecho escritos são trancrições originais da obra, outros tantos eu tive que inventar. Haverão algumas mudanças de história em realação ao original pra que haja coerência com relação as personalidades dos personagens. Aliás, por ser minha primeira fic é possível que estas fiquem meio OOC, mas eu farei o possível para que isso não aconteça.**

**Enfim, espero realmente que alguém chegue a ler isso aqui e que lendo aprecie, e apreciando deixe uma reviw para eque eu saiba que assim o foi.**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Capítulo II**

Que vaidosos cata-ventos somos nós! Eu que após a noite passada julgava-me enfim curado de minha inquietação, do desejo de me entreter em sociedade, eu, fraca criatura, depois de ter mantido até a noitinha uma luta contra a curiosidade que me devorava, vi-me enfim compelido a arriar bandeira. E, sob o pretexto de obter informações relativas às necessidades de minha instalação, pedi a Sra. Dean, quando ela me trouxe a ceia, que se assentasse, enquanto eu comia.

- A senhora vive aqui há muito tempo? – comecei. – Creio que a senhora mesma disse que já faz vários anos.

- Pra mais de trinta, sim senhor.

Seguiu-se uma pausa. Ela não era faladeira, receava eu.

- A casa de Lancaster é uma família bastante antiga, não é mesmo? – tentei mais uma vez,

- Muito antiga, meu senhor. – respondeu ela, sem saber onde eu queria chegar com aquilo.

"Oh", pensei comigo mesmo, "vou levar a conversa para o lado da família do meu proprietário. Bom assunto a tratar para começar. Gostaria mesmo de ficar conhecendo a história daquele belo viuvinho. Será ele natural daqui ou, como é mais provável, um estranho que os Lancaster não querem reconhecer como de sua espécie? O sobrenome me pareceu um tanto francês. " Refleti. E com tal intuito perguntei a Sra. Dean:

- O Barão tinha uma prima, se não me engano?

- Sim, tinha... mas morreu.

- E aquele homem, o Sr. Renoir, é o viúvo dela?

- É.

- De onde veio ele?

- Parece que é francês, mas morou em Londres por algum tempo. É advogado. Muito competente. Veio da corte há alguns anos para ajudar o Barão com os papeis das propriedades. Muito bem recomendado, eu soube.

- Ele não me pareceu muito sociável, no entanto.

- Huh! – bufou - Fechado como uma ostra e frio como uma geleira. Nunca fala sobre si. Nunca pergunta de ninguém. Quanto menos se tratar com ele, melhor – sentenciou, e percebi que ela não gostava muito do viúvo.

- Ainda amargando o luto pela esposa, talvez? – amenizei.

-Qual nada! – desdenhou - Penso que ele só casou-se com a menina porque o Barão assim o levou a fazer. Não conheço a história em detalhe, mas sei que o patrão odiava a prima, vivia dizendo que não suportava olhar pra pobre. Assim, quando percebeu o interesse da pequena pelo jovem francês, teimou em casá-la com o moço na esperança de que ele a carregasse pra longe. E tanto fez que conseguiu seu intento. Mas acabou que a menina morreu de um mal súbito, ainda recém casada. O Sr. Renoir, por sua vez, nunca demonstrou qualquer sentimento pela esposa, nem por ninguém, aliás.

Fez-se novo silêncio e percebi que aquele assunto havia acabado. Mais nada a boa Sra. Dean poderia acrescentar a fim de satisfazer minha curiosidade pelo ruivo. Assim que, após breve hesitação, resolvi entrar de uma vez na questão que me remoia as entranhas desde manhã.

- Vejo que a senhora conhece bem a família. – comentei.

- Oh! Decerto, senhor. Conheço-os desde menina.

- E conheceu algum dos antigos Lancaster? Kanon ou Saga de Lancaster, creio eu.

Ela pareceu surpresa, arregalou os olhos por um momento e me fitou atenta, como quem quisesse perguntar de onde eu fizera surgir tais nomes. Cheguei a pensar, frustrado, que se negaria a responder minha pergunta. Entretanto, depois de calar-se um instante, de punho fechado em cada joelho, e uma nuvem de reflexão no rosto rubicundo, disparou a falar.

- Há muito tempo atrás! – resmungou, assentindo com a cabeça - Ah! Os tempos mudaram muito desde aquela época!

- Sim – incentivei eu – suponho que assistiu a muitas mudanças.

- Sem dúvida. E a muitos sofrimentos também. – suspirou - Esteve em Wuthering Heights, posso supor? – continuou, após pequena pausa.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- E conheceu o patrão? Gostou dele?

– Um sujeito um tanto rude, Sra. Dean. Não é mesmo esse o jeito dele?

- Rude como a folha de uma serra e duro como uma pedra! – concordou – Mas nem sempre foi assim. Na verdade era bem o oposto disso.

- Deve ter ele sofrido alguns altos e baixos na vida para se tornar desse jeito.

Ela concordou, e então se levantou espanando o avental com as mãos e dizendo: - Se me permite, senhor, espere apenas um minuto, creio que gostará de ver uma coisa.

Consenti e ela logo se retirou da sala, levando a bandeja com as vasilhas vazias da ceia que eu já terminara. Voltou alguns minutos depois carregando um grosso volume embaixo dos braços. Colocou sobre a mesa o livro encadernado em couro verde escuro de lombada dourada que reconheci imediatamente como um dos muitos de que dispunha a biblioteca. De acordo com o que dizia na capa tratava-se do livro de gerações dos Barões de Lancaster, onde jaziam registrados em ordem cronológica, para quantos interessasse saber, todos aqueles que um dia ostentaram tal título.

A Sra. Dean abriu-o em determinada página, ao final do volume, onde se podia ver retratada a imagem do jovem Lorde Calrton, último Barão de Lancaster. O jovem retratado era de uma beleza impressionante. Os fios longos, dourados e brilhantes, caiam-lhe em cascata pelos ombros, emoldurando o rosto de feições elegantes e tão perfeitamente simétricas que pareciam esculpidas em mármore. Os lábios vermelhos e bem desenhados entreabriam-se num discreto sorriso e os lindos olhos cor de safira refletiam uma clareza e vivacidade que não existiam mais no homem que eu conhecera em Wuthering Heights.

- Um retrato impressionante! – comentei admirado.

- Ele tinha 17 anos então, -disse-me ela - e, se me permite a observação, senhor, era ainda mais impressionante pessoalmente.

- Mas veja, meu senhor. – continuou – Dê uma olhada nisto aqui. – pediu-me, apontando uma pequena legenda no verso do retrato. Nela lia-se: "Lorde Oren 'Saga' Calrton de Lancaster – 14º Barão de Lancaster"

- 'Saga'? – Indaguei atônito. Os olhos incrédulos ainda pregados na página a minha frente. Minha companheira apenas concordou coma cabeça.

- Mas então... então... – continuei, confuso – quer dizer que Saga e o Barão de Lancaster...

- 'Saga' é o nome grego dele, senhor.– explicou a mulher.

- Grego? – estranhei.

- Sim. A mãe era grega, o pai inglês. Ele é que era um Lancaster. Mas fizeram questão de dar um nome grego ao garoto. 'Oren' não passa de um título. Todos os Barões de Lancaster são Oren no primeiro nome. Mas quase ninguém mais o conhece por Saga agora.

Eu estava sem fala. Não que fosse incomum uma família nobre adotar certo nome específico a aqueles que detivessem o título. Na verdade era até bem comum, principalmente entre os herdeiros reais, como aconteceu com os diversos Henriques da Inglaterra e Guilhermes da frança. Mas o Saga que eu criara na minha mente era tão diferente do senhor rude e sombrio que eu conhecera na propriedade vizinha, que me parecia impossível serem a mesma pessoa. E, como deves imaginar, nunca que eu pensaria encontrar ali, nos ermos da Inglaterra, e na pessoa do Barão um conterrâneo.

A Sra. Dean, no entanto, não parou por aí, voltou a virar as páginas do livro e me apontou outro retrato, na ultima folha do volume. Era este tão belo quanto o primeiro, mas nele Saga parecia um pouco mais moço, as roupas estavam mais casuais e o olhar mais rebelde. Os cabelos louros ainda cascateavam, maviosos, pelos ombros fortes, mas nos lábios bem feitos desenhava-se um sorriso pueril, os traços elegantes e bem proporcionados pareciam ganhar um ar mais selvagem e havia algo como um brilho travesso a brincar-lhe nas safiras dos olhos.

- São belíssimos retratos. É realmente difícil dizer qual o mais belo. – disse eu, sincero, julgando que era esta a intenção da senhora ao me mostrar ambos, um após o outro.

Ela, no entanto, deu apenas um pequeno sorriso e virou a página, apontando-me novamente a legenda atrás do retrato. Nela lia-se: "Lorde 'Kanon' de Lancaster – 14º Barão de Lancaster"

Eu quase engasguei. – Ka... Kanon?

Ela assentiu.

-M... mas... mas eles são idênticos! - balbuciei, sem conseguir reencontrar minha fala.

-Sim. Eram gêmeos. – ela explicou.

- Gêmeos?! – repeti. Eu nunca havia visto gêmeos idênticos antes, a semelhança era impressionante.

- Então... então... haviam dois Barões de Lancaster? – continuei, esforçando-me para recuperar o raciocínio.

- Oh! Não! – ela negou, pra minha completa confusão, reforçando as palavras com movimentos veementes de cabeça.- Nunca houve.

- Observe, meu senhor, o Sr. Kanon nunca foi 'Oren', – continuou, indicando mais uma vez com o dedo a legenda a fim de que eu melhor compreendesse o que ela estava falando. - Nem Barão de Lancaster, tampouco. – completou.

– Foi o patrão quem mandou juntar essa última página ao livro de família, muitos anos depois. Mas então já era tarde. – disse, pesarosa.

- A senhora parece conhecer bastante da história deles. – disse findo algum tempo em que me quedei a pensar sobre o que ela dissera.

- Oh! Conheço-a inteirinha. – afirmou animada.

- Está bem, Sra. Dean, será uma obra de caridade contar-me alguma coisa de meus vizinhos. Sinto que não conseguirei dormir, se for pra cama agora. Seja bastante amável para sentar-se e conversar uma hora. – roguei-lhe, por fim, rendido.

- Oh! Decerto, meu senhor. Vou buscar minha costura e depois ficarei aqui, tanto quanto lhe aprouver. Mas o senhor se resfriou. Vi-o tremer. Precisa tomar umas papas de aveia para acabar com isso.

A digna mulher saiu, azafamada, enquanto eu me sentava perto do fogo. Minha cabeça ardia, mas tinha o corpo gelado. Além disso, meus nervos e meu cérebro eram presa de uma excitação vizinha da loucura. Experimentava não uma sensação de desconforto, mas antes o temor (como ainda sinto agora) de sérias conseqüências dos incidentes de ontem e de hoje.

A Sra. Dean não demorou a voltar, trazendo uma tigela fumegante e uma cesta de costura, e, tendo colocado aquela sobre a grade da chaminé, aproximou sua cadeira, manifestando sua satisfação por me ver tão sociável.

**OooOOOooOOOooO**

Antes de eu vir morar aqui – começou ela, sem esperar novo convite para contar sua história – estava quase sempre em Wuthering Heights, porque minha mãe tinha criado o Sr. Hidley Calrton, que era o irmão mais moço de Lorde Arthur, o antigo barão de Lancaster, e eu me habituara a brincar com as crianças. Fazia também os recados, ajudava a ajuntar o feno e andava pela granja, pronta a qualquer trabalho que me quisessem dar.

Em uma bela manhã de verão, era no começo da colheita, lembro-me ainda, o finado Sr. Brian, que era o chefe dos criados na época, veio avisar minha mãe que ela deveria tratar de preparar o Sr. Hidley, pois o novo Barão não tardaria a chegar da Grécia.

O Sr. Anton Calrton, 12º Barão de Lancaster, que era o irmão mais velho do Sr. Hidley e de Lorde Arthur, havia falecido há pouco sem deixar herdeiros e Lorde Arthur teria, então, que se mudar de volta da Grécia para assumir o título.

Lorde Arthur, eu soube, sempre fora um homem de espírito livre. Nunca se esperou realmente que ele viesse a assumir o baronato algum dia, de forma que ele dispunha de toda a liberdade que só o excesso de dinheiro e a falta de obrigações é capaz de trazer a uma pessoa. Assim foi que, após ter se formado na universidade, decidiu rodar o mundo, e foi em terras gregas que veio a conhecer a Sra. Helena, então futura baronesa, com quem veio a se casar pouco tempo depois. Uma vez casado, fixou-se definitivamente no país de onde nunca mais voltou até ser chamado a honrar o título da família.

Naquela manhã, portanto, toda a propriedade estava pululante com os preparativos pra chegada do novo senhor. E nem bem havia o relógio da sala batido as dez horas, eu vi parar em frente a entrada da casa uma elegante carruagem negra adornada com o brasão dos Lancaster. Logo, atraídos pelo barulho dos cavalos, uma pequena multidão de empregados e moradores reuniu-se, curiosa, nos portões, para receber o novo patrão. E, quando a porta do coche se abriu vimos descer de lá quatro pessoas. Um homem de pele clara e espessos cabelos castanhos, com as feições marcantes dos Lancaster, que logo reconhecemos como Lorde Arthur. Uma mulher de longos cabelos louros, e olhos da cor de safiras brilhantes, tão linda que parecia uma imagem. Dessas de santa, que a gente vê pintada nos tetos das igrejas. E, de mãos dadas com ela, dois garotinhos que não deviam ter nem bem seus seis anos ainda, lindos como dois anjinhos, e que se pareciam sobremaneira com a mãe. Mas, o que era realmente assombroso era o tanto que eles eram parecidos um com o outro. As duas crianças eram idênticas.

E veja bem o senhor, se nos dias de hoje ainda é difícil não nos surpreendermos ao conhecer um par de gêmeos idênticos, há 30 anos, ver duas criaturas tão semelhantes era assustador, para dizer o mínimo. Muitas são as passagens na Bíblia que falam sobre irmãos que lutam pela liderança de um clã, e todas são trágicas. Assim, logo os mais supersticiosos começaram a criar histórias sobre os garotos, e vários foram os boatos que começaram a se espalhar aqui e ali, entre a gente da aldeia. Diziam alguns que aquilo era um mau presságio, que nunca houvera dois primogênitos em uma única geração e que a linhagem estava fadada a decair. Outros já falavam de uma maldição sobre a casa dos Lancaster. E os mais crédulos juravam que as próprias crianças eram amaldiçoadas, chamando-as "aberração".

O próprio Hidley , então um rapazote em seus quatorze anos, nutria verdadeiro horror aos sobrinhos, e não perdia uma única oportunidade de perturbar os meninos. Principalmente Kanon, que temperamental como era, constituía seu alvo preferido.

Assim foi que, desde o começo, foram os gêmeos causa de desinteligências na família. E com a morte da baronesa, ocorrida menos de dois anos depois, vítima de uma pneumonia, Hidley aprendera a olhar o irmão mais como um tirano e as crianças como usurpadoras do afeto e privilégios que lhe eram direitos. Tornou-se amargo á força de pensar nessas injustiças.

Com o correr dos tempos, no entanto, também Lorde Arthur começou a desaparecer. Ele fora sempre ativo e de boa saúde; no entanto suas forças o abandonaram subitamente. E, quando se viu confinado a beira da lareira, tornou-se extremamente irritável. Uma nonada o aborrecia e os constantes embates entre Hidley e Kanon o deixavam fora de si. Afinal, nosso pastor aconselhou que se mandasse Hidley para o colégio e o Barão acedeu.

Esperava sinceramente que iríamos ter paz dora em diante. Imaginava que a irritabilidade do patrão, como ele mesmo queria que se acreditasse, provinha de suas discórdias em família e não da idade e da doença. Na realidade, como o senhor sabe, era mesmo causada pelo seu organismo em decadência. Teríamos podido, não obstante, continuar a viver sofrivelmente, não fossem duas criaturas, Kanon e José, o capelão.

Penso que o senhor já deve tê-lo conhecido pela aldeia. Era e ainda é muito provavelmente o mais odioso e o mais enfatuado fariseu que já explorou uma Bíblia, para tirar dela promessas para si próprio e maldições contra seus vizinhos. Graças a esse jeito de admoestar e de fazer piedosos discursos, achara meios de causar grande impressão no Barão. E quanto mais se enfraquecia o patrão, tanto maior era a influência que ele obtinha. Atormentava-o implacavelmente, lembrando-lhe a necessidade de cuidar da salvação de sua alma e de educar seus filhos com severidade. Encorajou-o a ver em Hidley um réprobo, e todas as noites desfiava um longo rosário de queixas contra Saga e Kanon, fazendo carga principalmente contra o caçula.

Na verdade o menino era mesmo impossível. Nem bem chegou já se pôs completamente à vontade. E tinha modos que nunca vi. Fazia a gente perder as estribeiras umas cinqüenta vezes por dia. Desde a hora em que descia até a em que ia se deitar, não havia minuto em que não tivéssemos que recear um malfeito de sua parte. Um selvagem diabinho! Mas tinha os olhos mais alegres, o sorriso mais claro e o pé mais ligeiro da freguesia. E, afinal de contas, creio que ele não tinha maus intentos porque, quando conseguia fazer a gente chorar seriamente, era raro que não ficasse em nossa companhia e não nos obrigasse a ter calma para consolá-lo por sua vez. Era louco por Saga e seu maior castigo era ver-se separado dele.

Já Saga, embora vivesse metido nas travessuras do irmão, era, no geral, uma criança calma e cordata. Aprontava também das suas, como não poderia deixar de ser, mas era sempre tão alegre e gentil, quando queria, que não havia quem não se encantasse dele. Num minuto, empertigava-se todo e se punha a falar feito um adultozinho, de deixar a gente boba de ver. No outro estava correndo com o irmão, atentando as pessoas, feito um diabinho. Nunca se queixava de nada, não importava o que se fizesse dele. Sua fraqueza era Kanon. Atendia-lhe a todos os caprichos e estava sempre pronto a protegê-lo. Entretanto, era quem mais repreensões sofria por causa dele.

Não paravam quietos, os dois, o dia inteiro. Inseparáveis. Quando não estavam arquitetando alguma nova travessura, estavam envolvidos com algum brinquedo. A Kanon divertia mais do que tudo provocar o mais velho. Esmerava-se em irritá-lo. E, quando enfim atingia seu intento, fingia-se arrependido e cobria-lhe a face de beijos a fim fazer as pazes, o que, invariavelmente, acontecia. Implicavam dessa forma um com o outro todo o tempo, mas nunca brigavam a sério. Em um minuto estavam discutindo, no outro já estavam de mãos dadas, rindo novamente. E não havia sorriso mais doce do que o trocado entre eles.

Quanto ao Barão, não queria mais saber de brinquedos com os filhos. Sempre fora alegre e carinhoso para com eles antes, e os gêmeos não compreendiam por que seu pai estivesse mais irritadiço e impaciente na doença, do que quando gozava saúde. Suas frenéticas reprimendas despertavam no mais novo um maldoso prazer em amolá-lo. Nunca se sentia mais satisfeito do que quando todos juntos o repreendíamos e nos desafiava com seu olhar atrevido e impertinente e com suas respostas prontas. Ridicularizava as maldições de José, enganava-me e fazia justamente aquilo que seu pai mais detestava: mostrar como sua pretensa insolência, que ele acreditava fosse verdadeira, tinha mais poder sobre Saga que a bondade do pai, e que o irmão lhe obedecia em tudo e só obedecia ao velho quando a obediência quadrava com o que ele queria. Depois de ter-se portado o pior possível, durante o dia, vinha algumas vezes, à noite, acarinhar o pai, para fazer as pazes com ele.

- Não, K. – costumava ele dizer – não posso gostar de ti. És tão diferente de teu irmão. Vai rezar, menino, e pedir perdão a Deus. Receio que tua mãe e eu tenhamos de nos lamentar por te haver educado.

A princípio isto o fazia chorar, mas depois, sendo continuamente repelido, endurecia-se e ria quando eu lhe dizia que devia mostrar-se arrependido de suas faltas e pedir perdão.

Mas, enfim, soou a hora em que as provações terrenas do patrão terminaram. Morreu serenamente, em uma tarde de outubro, em sua poltrona, junto ao fogo. Os gêmeos contavam então por volta de seus 11 anos.

Forte ventania soprava em redor da casa e rugia na chaminé da lareira, fazendo um barulho selvagem de tempestade. Não estava frio, porém. Achávamos todos reunidos. Eu, um pouco afastada da lareira, ocupada em fazer tricô, e José lendo sua Bíblia perto as mesa. O menino Kanon estivera adoentado, razão pela qual se conservava quieto. Saga estava encostado à perna do pai e o caçula, estendido no tapete, repousava a cabeça nos joelhos do irmão que acarinhava seus cabelos . Lembro-me de que o patrão, antes de adormecer, acariciou-lhes os lindos fios louros, dizendo:

- Por que não podem ser assim, sempre bons meninos?

Ao que o mais novo, voltando o rosto para o pai, riu e respondeu:

-Por que não podes ser sempre um papai bonzinho?

Mas, logo que percebeu que ele se magoava de novo, beijou-lhe a mão e disse que iria cantar uma canção para fazê-lo dormir. Começou a cantar bem baixinho, até que os dedos dele desligaram-se dos seus e a cabeça caiu-lhe sobre o peito. Disse eu, então, aos garotos, que se calassem e não se movessem para não o despertar. Conservamo-nos silenciosos, como ratinhos, uma boa meia hora, e teríamos continuado assim ainda por muito tempo se José, tendo terminado o capítulo que lia, não se houvesse levantado, declarando que ia acordar o patrão para que este rezasse e fosse se deitar. Aproximou-se dele, chamou-o pelo nome e tocou-lhe no ombro. Mas ele não se moveu. José tomou uma vela e observou-o melhor. Adivinhei que acontecera alguma desgraça ao vê-lo depor a vela e, pegando no braço de cada um dos meninos, sussurrar-lhes que subissem, não fizessem barulho... podiam rezar sozinhos naquela noite... que ele tinha outras coisas a fazer.

- Quero primeiro dar boa noite ao papai – replicou Kanon, abraçando-lhe o pescoço antes que o pudéssemos deter. A pobre criança percebeu logo o que acontecera e exclamou:

- Oh! Ele morreu! Saga, ele morreu!

E ambos lançaram um grito desesperador.

Minhas lamentações juntaram-se às deles, altas e dolorosas. Mas José perguntou para que estávamos a dar urros semelhantes, por causa de um santo que estava no céu. Mandou que eu pusesse minha capa e corresse a aldeia, à procura do médico e do pastor. Não via que serviços podiam eles prestar no momento. Contudo, fui, através do vento e da chuva, e trouxe comigo um deles, o médico. O outro disse que viria de manhã. Deixando José explicar o que ocorrera, corri ao quarto dos meninos. A porta estava entreaberta e vi que ainda não haviam adormecido, embora já passasse da meia noite. Mas estavam mais calmos e não tive necessidade de consolá-los. Sob a tênue luz da vela que iluminava o cômodo eu pude distinguir claramente as duas pequenas figuras abraçadas sobre a cama. Cabelos dourados misturando-se, pernas e braços entrelaçados, narizes encostados. Buscavam os pobrezinhos conforto um no outro, consolando-se mutuamente com palavras que eu não seria capaz de encontrar. Nenhum pastor do mundo jamais pintou o céu tão belo como eles o faziam em sua inocente tagarelice. E, enquanto escutava, não podia deixar de desejar que todos nós um dia lá estivéssemos salvos e reunidos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bem, aí está o segundo capitulo. **

**Estão bem grandinhos esses dois primeiros capitulos porque eu queria já ir dando uma boa noção da história pra, se alguém estiver lendo isso, não resolva desistir pelo caminho**. **Os outros prometem ser menorzinhos, pra melhor ou pra pior XD.**

**Próximo cpitulo teremos nossos lindos gêmeos já aos 14 anos, e acoisa tende a esquentar um pouquinho.**

**Pra quem estranhou a personalidade do Saga no primeiro capítulo, como já deve ter dado pra perceber, existem bons motivos que o levaram a ficar desse jeito. Aliás, acho que a melhor parte de trabalhar com o Saga é justamente poder fazer ele surtado dese jeito, esses contrastes de personalidade, sem sair do esterótipo do personagem XD**

**E eu devia ter avisado isso no primeiro capítulo mas aqui Saga e Kanon estão loiros como no mangá. Eu gosto deles assim. E do Camus ruivo e do Milo loiro. Aliás, os únicos que eu mantenho a versão do anime são o Musinho e o Shun, pq simplesmente não consigo imaginar eles diferentes, mas eles não vão aparecer nessa história, de qualquer jeito ^^". **

**Por fim, agradeço imensamente aqueles que porventura estejam acompanhando essa história. E, se houver mesmo alguma boa alma lendo isso, mande notícia, review, e-mail, pm, sinal de fumaça, qualquer coisa... só pra eu não ficar assim com essa sensação de estar falando sozinha, sabe. **

**Bjos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Capitulo III**

O Sr. Hidley regressou a casa para os funerais e, coisa que causou estupefação a todos nós e deu que falar ao comadrio de toda parte, trouxe uma mulher consigo. Nunca nos disse quem ela era e onde havia nascido. Provavelmente não tinha nem dote nem nome que a recomendasse, sem o que não teria ocultado do finado Barão essa união.

Não era ela mulher que por si mesma fosse causa de perturbações na casa. Tudo quanto via, desde que transpôs a soleira, parecia encantá-la, bem como tudo quanto lhe ocorria em redor, exceto os preparativos para o enterro. Julguei-a meio pateta por causa de seu procedimento naquela ocasião. Correu para seu quarto, levando-me, embora tivesse que vestir as crianças, e sentou-se tremendo e juntando as mãos. Depois começou a descrever, com emoção histérica, o efeito que lhe causava ver a cor preta. Sobressaltava-se, tremia e acabou por desabar em pranto. E, quando lhe perguntei a razão disso, respondeu que não sabia, mas que tinha tanto medo de morrer! Pensei que ela estava tão longe de morrer quanto eu mesma. Ela era um tanto delgada, mas jovem, bem rosada e seus olhos cintilavam como brilhantes.

O jovem Hidley Calrton, por sua vez, mudara muito naqueles anos de ausência. Emagrecera e perdera a boa cor, falando e vestindo de maneira completamente diversa. No mesmo dia de sua chegada ordenou a mim e a José que, de ora em diante, deveríamos localizar-nos na cozinha, deixando a sala para ele. Tivera até vontade de mandar colocar um tapete e forrar de papel um quarto disponível para transformá-lo em salão. Mas sua mulher exprimiu tanto prazer pelo soalho de mármore branco, pela imensa lareira e pelo vasto espaço de que se dispunha naquela sala onde eles tinham o costume de permanecer, que ele julgou desnecessário dar-lhe mais conforto e desistiu do projeto.

Ela manifestou satisfação também por encontrar dois lindos sobrinhos entre suas novas relações. Tagarelou com os meninos, beijou-os, e deu-lhes grande quantidade de presentes, no começo. Sua afeição, porém, cansou-se bem depressa e, quando ela se tornou mal humorada, Hidley mostrou-se tirânico.

Os meninos prometiam tornarem-se rudes como selvagens, uma vez que o jovem patrão não cuidava absolutamente de saber como eles procediam e o que faziam, bastando-lhe que estivessem longe de sua vista. Não teria mesmo providenciado para que eles freqüentassem a igreja aos domingos, se José e o pastor não o houvessem admoestado pela indiferença à ausência deles. Lembrava-se então de mandar fustigar-lhes ou de privá-los de jantar ou cear.

Mas era um dos maiores prazeres para eles vagarem desde cedo pelos pântanos e lá ficarem o dia inteiro. O castigo resultante tornou-se um mero motivo para gargalhadas. Podia o pastor dar tantos capítulos quantos lhe agradasse para decorarem e José sová-los até doer o braço, que eles esqueciam tudo no momento em que de novo se juntavam, ou quando haviam combinado algum travesso plano de vingança.

Um domingo, à tardinha, alguns anos passados, aconteceu serem expulsos da sala por haverem feito barulho ou por uma faltazinha qualquer e, quando fui buscá-los para cear não os encontrei em parte alguma. Procurei por toda casa, acima e abaixo, pelo pátio e pelos estábulos. Permaneciam invisíveis. Afinal, Hindley, furioso, ordenou que aferrolhássemos as portas e proibiu quem quer que fosse de deixá-los entrar naquela noite. Todos foram deitar-se. Mas eu, demasiado ansiosa para ficar deitada, abri a janela, pondo a cabeça fora para escutar, embora estivesse chovendo. Apesar da proibição, estava resolvida a deixá-los entrar, caso voltassem.

Ao fim de algum tempo, ouvi rumor de passos na estrada e a luz de uma lanterna brilhou através dos portões. Lancei um xale pela cabeça e corri para impedi-los de acordar o Sr. Hidley, ao baterem. Era o menino Kanon sozinho. Sobressaltou-me vê-lo assim, sem o irmão.

- Onde está o Sr. Saga? - perguntei-lhe vivamente. – Nenhum desastre, não é verdade?

- Está em Thrushcross Grange – respondeu ele.

- Thrushcross Grange?! – repliquei, enquanto o acompanhava até o quarto - Vocês hão de apanhar uma bela sova! Que tinham vocês de ir meter o nariz para os lados de Thrushcross Grange?

-Deixe-me tirar essa roupa molhada, que lhe contarei tudo, Nelly.

Recomendei-lhe que tomasse cuidado para não acordar o patrão e, enquanto ele tirava a roupa e eu esperava para apagar a vela, ele continuou:

"- Saga e eu fugimos pela lavanderia para passearmos à vontade. Avistando as luzes da Granja, tivemos a idéia de ir verificar se as meninas Deviant passavam as noites de domingo tremelicando pelos cantos, enquanto seus pais comiam e bebiam, cantavam riam e queimavam as pestanas diante do fogo. Você acredita que seja assim? Ou será que lêem sermões, são catequizadas por um velho criado, e ficam a decorar uma coluna inteira de nomes da Bíblia, se não respondem com bons modos?"

-Provavelmente que não. São sem dúvida, boas crianças e não merecem o tratamento que vocês recebem, por causa da má conduta.

"- Não venha com sermões, Nelly. Deixe-se de tolices!

- Corremos sem parar desde o alto do Morro até o parque... Saga perdeu completamente na corrida, porque estava de pés descalços. Você poderá procurar os sapatos dele amanhã no pântano. Arrastamo-nos por um buraco da sebe, tateando o caminho pela vereda, e instalamo-nos em uma platibanda de flores, debaixo da janela do salão. Era dali que vinha a luz.

-Não haviam fechado os postigos e as cortinas estavam descidas só pela metade. Podíamos os dois olhar para o interior, conservando-nos em pé na base do rés-do-chão e agarrando no rebordo da janela. Os Deviant velhos não estavam ali. As irmãs estavam sós.

- Pois bem, sabe o que aquelas boas meninas estavam fazendo? Julianne (creio que ela tem treze anos, dois a menos que eu e Saga) estava deitada no soalho, gritando como se feiticeiras a estivessem alfinetando com agulhas em brasa. E Mary Anne, perto da lareira, chorava em silêncio. No meio da mesa sentava-se um cachorrinho, que agitava a pata e gania. Pelas acusações que ambas se faziam, compreendemos que quase haviam esquartejado o bichinho. Idiotas! Era aquele o brinquedo delas! Brigar por causa daquela trouxa de cabelos quentes e se pôr a chorar porque, ambas, depois da contenda, se recusavam a ficar com ela.

- Rimos a bom rir diante daquelas meninas mimadas. Como as desprezávamos! Quando é que você me verá desejar ficar com o que Saga deseja? Ou nos encontrará procurando diversão em gritar, soluçar e rolar no chão, cada um em um cano do quarto? Nem por mil vidas trocaria minha posição aqui pela delas em Thrushcross Grange, nem mesmo se obtivesse o privilégio de poder atirar José da mais alta empena de parede e de pintar a fachada da casa com o sangue de Hidley!"

- Basta! Basta! – interrompi eu. – Mas até agora você não me disse, Kanon, porque deixou Saga lá embaixo.

"-Eu estava contando que nós ríamos. As meninas nos ouviram e, em um mesmo movimento, lançaram-se como flechas para a porta. Houve um silêncio e depois um grito: "Papai! Mamãe! Venham cá! Papai!" Na verdade, elas berraram umas coisas mais ou menos assim. Fizemos um barulho pavoroso para aterrorizá-las ainda mais, e depois abandonamos o rebordo da janela, porque alguém estava tirando as trancas e achamos melhor dar o fora.

- Eu puxava Saga pela mão, apressando-o, quando de repente ele caiu. "Foge, Kanon, rápido!", murmurou ele. "eles soltaram o buldogue e o bicho me agarrou!" O diabo do cachorro havia agarrado o tornozelo dele, Nelly. Escutei o abominável rosnado da criatura. Ele não deu nem um grito... Não! Teria vergonha de fazê-lo, mesmo que estivesse espetado nos chifres de uma vaca raivosa. Mas eu gritei! Berrei maldições capazes de aniquilar todos os demônios da cristandade. Agarrei uma pedra, meti-a pela boca do cachorro e tentei, com todas as minhas forças, empurrá-la para dentro da garganta dele.

- A besta de um criado apareceu, afinal, com uma lanterna, gritando: "Agüenta, Skulker, agüenta!" Saga, mais que depressa, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ,ignorando a dor no tornozelo, usou as mãos livres para me empurrar para traz da sebe, antes que o criado chegasse. Eu já ia saindo dali para tentar ajudá-lo de novo quando percebi que o criado mudou de discurso assim que viu qual era presa de Skulker. Apertou-lhe imediatamente a garganta. A enorme língua arroxeada do animal pendeu da boca, e seus beiços caídos deixavam correr uma baba sanguinolenta.

- O homem levantou saga. Ele sentia-se mal, não de medo, estou certo, mas de dor. Levou-o para dentro. Acompanhei-os às escondidas até fecharem a porta. As cortinas da janela do salão estavam ainda levantadas a um canto e retomei meu posto de observação, porque, se Saga quisesse voltar, tencionava reduzir a cacos as grandes vidraças, a não ser que eles o deixassem sair.

- Ele, porém, estava tranquilamente sentado no sofá. A Sra. Deviant tirou-lhe o capote que havíamos tomado para a excursão, meneando a cabeça e repreendo-o, creio eu. Depois a criada trouxe uma bacia com água quente para lavar-lhe os pés e o Sr. Deviant preparou para ele um grande copo de Sangria. Julianne pôs-lhe no colo um prato cheio de bolos enquanto Mary Anne, boquiaberta, o olhava de longe. Em seguida secaram e pentearam seus belos cabelos, deram-lhe um par de enormes chinelas e conduziram-no para junto do fogo.

- Deixei-o, o mais alegre que podia, repartindo o que comia entre o cãozinho e Skulker. A presença de Saga fazia luzir nos vagos olhos das meninas uma centelha de vida... pálido reflexo do próprio rosto dele, tão encantador. Vi que elas estavam cheias de uma admiração idiota. Ele é tão desmedidamente superior a elas... a qualquer pessoa do mundo, você não acha Nelly?"

- Esta história vai ter muito mais conseqüências do que você pensa – respondi, cobrindo-o e pagando a luz. – Você é incorrigível, Kanon, e o Sr. Hidley, você há de ver, irá até as últimas.

Minhas palavras, como o senhor há de ver, tiveram confirmação muito além do que eu desejava.

Aquela desastrosa história enfureceu o Sr. Hidley. Depois, o Sr. Deviant, para arranjar as coisas, visitou-nos no dia seguinte e deu ao nosso jovem patrão tal lição a respeito da maneira de dirigir sua família, que ele resolveu prestar mais atenção aos seus deveres. Entendeu, no entanto, que Kanon era uma má influência para Saga, e que já estava na hora deste comportar-se a altura da posição que ocupava como primogênito e, portanto, herdeiro do titulo da casa de Lancaster. Assim foi que Kanon não levou nenhuma surra pela travessura, ao invés disso, Hidley afastou-o da companhia de todos para metê-lo entre os criados, privou-o das lições do pastor, substituindo-as por trabalhos fora, exigindo dele o mesmo trabalho de um empregado. Tirou-o do quarto que dividia com Saga, confinando-o a um pequeno quartinho isolado e ameaçou-o de expulsá-lo de casa, caso dirigisse a menor palavra ao irmão.

Em princípio Kanon não deu grande importância a isso, na verdade era mesmo muito mais de seu agrado estar a andar pelos campos do que entre os livros e na companhia do pastor. Por certo, como o senhor há de ver, não tinha nenhum medo das ameaças de Hidley, de forma que elas pouco o afetavam. E, conquanto Saga estivesse com ele, não lhe importava a companhia das outras pessoas. Assim, que se esteve cabisbaixo por aqueles dias, foi devido tão somente a falta que o irmão lhe fazia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Olá, mais um capítulo \o/**

**Ficou faltando um comentário pra este capítulo, pq eu atualizei a história rapidinho antes de ir pra faculdade e nem deu tempo de escrever nada. Então estou escrevendo agora mesmo =D**

**Eu havia dito que os gêmeos estariam com 14 anos aqui, mas acabei optando por daixá-los já com 15**

**E o final desse capítulo ficou meio estranho, mas ignorem. É que não era pro capítulo parar aqui. Na verdade, tratava-se de um capítulo único e imenso que eu dividi em dois pq tinha prometido escrever capitulos mais curtinhos daqui pra frente. Como sou uma pessoa naturalmente prolixa, no entano, acabei por me estender demais e tive que dar um jeitinho depois u.u. Prometo, contudo, que os próximos finais de capítulo hão de ser melhores XD**

**Outra coisa, meu computador deu pau e eu tô tendo que digitar tudo no lap top agora, e ele tem aqueles horríveis teclados em inglês, sabem? Sem 'ç'? E eu simplemsnte não conseguigo me adapatar com a nova posição das teclas, então qualquer erro de digitação que porventura surgam no percurso, relevem, ok? ^^"**

**Por fim, obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a história até aqui, se é que tais pessoas existem realmente XD, e espero que continuem gostando.**

**Bjos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_Em princípio Kanon não deu grande importância a isso, na verdade era mesmo muito mais de seu agrado estar a andar pelos campos do que entre os livros e na companhia do pastor. Por certo, como o senhor há de ver, não tinha nenhum medo das ameaças de Hidley, de forma que elas pouco o afetavam. E, conquanto Saga estivesse com ele, não lhe importava a companhia das outras pessoas. Assim, que se esteve cabisbaixo por aqueles dias, foi devido tão somente a falta que o irmão lhe fazia." _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV**

Saga permaneceu em Thrushcross Grange cinco semanas, até o Natal. Durante esse tempo, seu tornozelo curou-se completamente e seus modos, que nunca foram de todo ruins, melhoraram sobremaneira, polidos pela etiqueta. A patroa, naquele período, visitou-o muitas vezes, e iniciou seu plano de reforma, tentando despertar-lhe o amor próprio, com belas roupas e lisonjas. De modo que, em vez de um pequeno selvagem, embarafustando pela casa, vimos descer do coche uma pessoa muito aristocrática, com lindos cabelos louros limpos e brilhantes, elegantemente amarrados em um rabo baixo, por uma negra fita de cetim, e trajando uma longa capa de viagem em veludo negro, encimada por uma distinta cartola.

Hidley foi recebê-lo na entrada, exclamando, satisfeito:

- O que, Saga! Quase não o reconheço. Agora sim está parecendo um Lancaster.

- Mas ele precisa cuidar em não voltar a ter aqueles antigos modos selvagens. –completou sua mulher - Ellen, ajude o Sr. Saga com a capa.

Ajudei-o a tirar a capa sob a qual surgiu uma bela casaca também em veludo negro, abotoada por sobre uma engomada camisa branca, um colete em seda cinza e uma gravata bojuda da mesma cor. Calças, em rica de giz, moldavam-lhe as pernas longas, caindo sobre sapatos reluzentes.

Beijou-me discretamente como lhe era de hábito e, em seguida, olhou em torno, à procura de Kanon. O Sr. e a Sra. Hidley Calrton aguardavam, ansiosos, o encontro deles que, pensavam, os capacitaria a apreciar, de certo modo, se tinha fundamento sua esperança de conseguir separar os dois irmãos.

A princípio, custou-se a achar Kanon. Se antes da ausência de Saga, já era ele descuidado e rebelde, depois as coisas tornaram-se dez vezes piores. Sem Saga para zelar por ele e, com a segregação lhe imposta pelo tio, ninguém a não ser eu tinha ao menos a bondade de chamar-lhe a atenção para sua sujeira e mandá-lo tomar banho, quando muito uma vez por semana. E os meninos de sua idade não são muito inclinados a achar prazer na água e no sabão. Assim, sem falar em sua roupa, que ele tinha no corpo havia quase um mês, metendo-a na lama e na poeira, e no emaranhado em que estavam seus cabelos, seu rosto e suas mãos estavam horrivelmente sujos. Ele tinha razão de esconder-se por trás do banco, ao ver entrar em casa tão brilhante e elegante mancebo, em vez da réplica desgrenhada de sua própria pessoa que ele esperava.

- Kanon não está aqui? – Perguntou Saga, tirando as luvas e mostrando uns dedos alongados que haviam embranquecido extraordinariamente na reclusão e na ociosidade.

- Pode vir, rapaz – gritou o Sr. Hidley, encantado com o acanhamento dele e contentíssimo por ver que ele era forçado a mostrar-se como um garoto repugnante. – Pode vir, como os outros criados, cumprimentar o Sr. Saga.

Saga, por sua vez, descobrindo seu irmão no esconderijo, correu a abraçá-lo. Sem sequer reparar na sujeira do outro ou nas palavras depreciativas do tio. Apertou-lhe forte contra o corpo, e depois, percebendo que não era correspondido, parou e, recuando para olhar o irmão, desatou a rir, exclamando:

-Oh! Que cara zangada é essa tua? E que bico é esse? E então, irmão, esqueceu-se de mim?

Alguma razão tinha ele em fazer-lhe tal pergunta, porque a vergonha e o orgulho haviam lançado dupla sombra no rosto do menor e o retinham imóvel.

- Aperta-lhe a mão, menino – disse o Sr. Hidley, condescendente.

- Não quero – respondeu, o rapaz, emburrado, podendo afinal falar. – não fico aqui pra servir de zombaria. Não tolero isso.

E teria escapado se o irmão não o houvesse agarrado de novo.

- Não pretendia zombar de você – disse ele. – Vamos Kanon, me de ao menos um abraço! Por que está você de cara amarrada? Ri porque você estava com uma cara tão estranha! Por que você está tão sujo?

E olhava inquieto para os dedos sujos que conservava entre os seus, preocupado.

- Bastava que você não me tocasse! – respondeu o outro, desafiador, retirando vivamente a mão. Acompanhara o olhar do irmão e tomara por aversão a preocupação deste. – Ficarei sujo como bem quiser. Gosto de ficar sujo e sujo ficarei.

Nisso, lançou-se embirrado para fora da sala. Saga ainda tentou segui-lo, sem compreender como haviam conseguido suas observações determinar aquele acesso de mal humor, mas foi impedido pelos tios que lhe convenceram ser melhor deixar o mais novo sozinho um tempo para que se acalmasse e o arrastaram consigo a fim de mostrar-lhe as bugigangas brilhantes compradas para que ele desse de presente as meninas Deviant, como reconhecimento pela amabilidade delas, que também haviam sido convidadas para o passar o dia seguinte em Wuthering Heights.

Foi nessas circunstâncias que me encontrei sozinha. Saboreava o delicioso perfume dos temperos que cozinhavam. Admirava a rebrilhante prataria de cozinha, o envernizado relógio, enfeitado de azevinho, as taças de cristal, arrumadas em uma bandeja, prontas para serem cheias de aromático vinho que seria servido à ceia. Agradava-me, sobretudo, aquele chão resplandecente, impecavelmente limpo e esfregado. Dava a tudo meu aplauso interior e devido, e lembrava-me então a forma como o velho Barão gostava de entrar na cozinha, limpa e asseada, e me chamava "brava rapariga", dando-me um xelim como bônus pelo Natal. Isso me fez lembrar a ternura que ele tinha pelos filhos e no seu receio de que ficassem sozinhos no mundo após a sua morte. Claro que estes pensamentos me levaram a pensar na atual situação dos gêmeos. Passei, pois, das canções ao pranto. Mas depressa concluí que era bem mais sensato tentar corrigir alguns erros do que verter lágrimas por eles. Assim que, me levantei e saí para o pátio a procurar por Kanon.

Não estava longe. Fui dar com ele nos estábulos, a escovar o pêlo luzidio de um novo potro.

- Apressa-te, rapaz! - disse eu. - Está tão quentinho na cozinha, e José foi para o quarto. Apressa-te e deixa-me pô-lo bonito antes que seu irmão desça. Depois, podem sentar-se os dois à lareira e ficar a conversar até a hora de ir para a cama.

Ele continuou com os seus afazeres, sem mesmo voltar a cabeça para o meu lado.

- Vamos!... não vem? Fiz um bolo para os dois... deve estar quase pronto. Além disso, precisas bem de meia hora para mudares de roupa.

Esperei uns cinco minutos e, não obtendo resposta, deixe-o.

Kanon ficou fora até ás nove da noite, indo depois diretamente para o quarto, mudo e triste. Saga, por sua vez, esperou acordado pelo irmão na sala e depois no cômodo que costumavam dividir até tarde da noite e como ele não aparecesse, desceu, preocupado, até a cozinha para indagar de seu paradeiro.

Contei-lhe então sobre as ordens do Sr. Hidley no que respeito dizia a ele e Kanon.

Enrijeceu-se ante aquelas palavras. O olhar desfocado pela raiva. As mandíbulas cerradas. Era possível ver todos os seus músculos contraindo-se em resposta as emoções que lhe iam à alma. Súbito, o punho fechado desceu com violência sobre a mesa de carvalho provocando um estrondo que me fez saltar para traz e ficou a ecoar na cozinha vazia. Refiz-me depressa do susto apenas para me atirar na frente do rapaz que já disparava pela porta afora em direção aos quartos. Não era preciso ser mesmo muito arguta para adivinhar-lhe as intenções. Assim que, me pus a contê-lo como pude enquanto tentava apelar a sua boa razão:

- Vamos, menino! Incomodar o patrão com suas zangas não há de lhe trazer nenhum bem. – dizia-lhe eu, paciente. – Só fará com que o Sr. Hidley se resolva por cumprir suas ameaças e expulse Kanon daqui.

- Não me importam as ameaças daquele maldito. – replicou com fúria - E se expulsa Kanon eu me vou com ele!

- Pois bem, - cedi eu, percebendo que não conseguiria demovê-lo seguindo por aquele caminho – mas ainda que não o expulse, tu bem sabes que se desagradas ao patrão é sobre Kanon que há de recair toda a zanga dele. Achas então certo que o menino sofra as conseqüências de teus disparates?! – questionei-lhe, e, percebendo que lhe causara algum efeito tais palavras, continuei sem piedade:

- Penso que deverias cuidar mais de teu irmão em detrimento de teus próprios caprichos de desforra. – concluí, satisfeita, posto que Saga parecesse murchar visivelmente ante tais argumentos.

- Tens razão, Nelly – disse-me numa voz tão fraca que tive de concentrar-me para ouvi-lo. – Foi minha culpa. Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de Kanon. – continuou, deixando-se largar sobre a mesa da cozinha. A cabeça apoiada nas mãos e o rosto escondido sob a cortina dourada de seus cabelos.

- Eu deveria ter ficado ao lado dele. Tê-lo protegido... e no entanto eu... - balbuciava ele, e eu percebia seus dedos se apertarem ao redor das têmporas

– Ele tinha tanta razão de estar magoado comigo, Nelly – disse, levantando os olhos para mim. E, havia tanta tristeza refletida no azul daquele olhar que eu arrependi-me imediatamente de ter levantado tal assunto - E eu... –continuou - Se ao menos eu soubesse... Oh Kanon, perdoe-me! Perdoe-me meu irmão! – repetia, escondendo novamente o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto soluços agitavam-lhe os ombros fortes.

Súbito, os soluços pararam e ele voltou a levantar o rosto úmido na minha direção. – Oh, Nelly! Você acredita que ele poderá perdoar-me por isso? – questionou, parecendo verdadeiramente aterrorizado com a idéia. Tão vulnerável, tão diferente do Saga que eu conhecia que tive ímpetos de acarinhá-lo, embalá-lo, como nunca precisei fazer quando era menino.

Sorri-lhe, então, consolando-o da melhor maneira que pude:

- Ora, deixe-se de tolices, menino! E como haveria seu irmão de não perdoá-lo? Sabes que ele é louco por ti! – disse-lhe eu – Então porque não vai ter com ele agora mesmo e resolvem de uma vez essa bobagem? Estou certa de que o diabinho ainda há de estar acordado. – sugeri.

Saga, no entanto, estava hesitante. Permaneceu algum tempo a olhar para o caminho que levava ao quarto do irmão, imerso em suas próprias reflexões. Pouco depois inspirou fundo e voltou-se novamente para mim, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça.

- Não, Nelly! Não agora. Não assim. – começou, endireitando os ombros e secando as faces – Eu preciso recompor os meus nervos primeiro. Não quero que ele me veja desse jeito. Eu devo ser forte. Por Kanon... e por mim. –concluiu.

Dito isso, levantou-se de onde estivera até então e seguiu, sem mais palavras, até o quarto de dormir. Ao cruzarmos o umbral da porta, admirei-me: Já não havia em seu semblante quaisquer vestígios da cena passada, nem tampouco seu rosto traía qualquer indício das emoções que o agitavam por dentro. O Saga vulnerável de outrora havia desaparecido novamente.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_Os lábios de Kanon percorreram cada centímetro do rosto do irmão, lentamente, até pararem, hesitantes, próximos a outra boca. Pairando sobre ela, mantendo ínfima distância, que Saga, levado pela sensação quente daqueles toques, acabou por eliminar. Pressionando levemente seus lábios sobre os do outro. Apenas um suave roçar, para logo afastar-se novamente._

_- Amo-te tanto, Kanon. – Disse o primogênito, enquanto arrumava uma das madeixas louras do mais novo atrás da orelha dele, em carícia que já era de seu hábito fazer._

_- Eu também te amo, meu irmão. Mais do que tudo no mundo. – retribuiu Kanon, buscando mais uma vez, com os seus, os lábios do irmão._"

* * *

**Olá de novo,**

**Mais um capítulo pronto, espero que gostem ^^**

**Vcs gostaram dessa idéia de por resumo do ch anterior e cenas dos próximos ch? Eu já havia visto isso de por resumo em outras fic e sempre achei muito útil pra lembrar a gente da história. Quanto as cenas do próximo ch, foi idéia minha mesmo. Sempre fazem isso em séries e novelas, então pensei: Pq não em fics tb? E resolvi testar XD**

**Mandem reviews com as opiniões de vcs.**

**Bjos  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_- Não, Nelly! Não agora. Não assim. – começou, endireitando os ombros e secando as faces – Eu preciso recompor os meus nervos primeiro. Não quero que ele me veja desse jeito. Eu devo ser forte. Por Kanon... e por mim. –concluiu._

_Dito isso, levantou-se de onde estivera até então e seguiu, sem mais palavras, até o quarto de dormir. Ao cruzarmos o umbral da porta, admirei-me: Já não havia em seu semblante quaisquer vestígios da cena passada, nem tampouco seu rosto traía qualquer indício das emoções que o agitavam por dentro. O Saga vulnerável de outrora havia desaparecido novamente."_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo V**

Na manhã seguinte, Kanon levantou-se cedo e como era feriado, foi matar seu mau humor passeando pelos pântanos. Só reapareceu quando a família já tinha ido para a igreja. O jejum e a reflexão pareciam ter-lhe acalmado um pouco. Esteve um pouco ali perto de mim e depois, abraçando-me longamente, pediu:

- Nelly, faça uma boa limpeza em mim, sim? Prometo que me vou portar bem.

-Já não era sem tempo, menino! - disse eu. – Causaste pesar a Saga, ontem, com seu comportamento, e ele é até capaz de estar arrependido de ter voltado para casa! Até parece que tens ciúmes de Saga, porque se ocupam mais dele que com você.

A noção de invejar Saga era incompreensível para ele. Mas a de causar-lhe pesar compreendia-a claramente.

- Ele disse que estava magoado? - quis saber, preocupado.

Achei que seria melhor guardar segredo do episódio da noite anterior, de forma que lhe respondi apenas:

- Pareceu-me muito triste esta manhã quando eu lhe disse que tinhas saído novamente.

- Bom, eu também fiquei triste. Chorei toda a noite - retorquiu. – E tinha mais motivos para isso do que ele.

- Sim, você tinha razão de ir deitar-se com o coração cheio de orgulho e de estômago vazio. As pessoas orgulhosas forjam, elas mesmas, para si os mais tormentosos pesares. – respondi - Mas, se estás assim tão arrependido da birra que fizeste, deve pedir-lhe perdão quando ele voltar. Vai ter com ele, dá-lhe um beijo e diz-lhe... Ora, tu sabes melhor do que eu o que deve dizer. Basta que o faças de todo o coração e não como se pensasses que suas roupas elegantes o transformaram em um estranho. E agora, embora eu ainda tenha o jantar para fazer, vou tirar uns minutinhos para tratar de ti.

E continuei a tagarelar dessa forma, até que, por fim, Kanon terminou de desanuviar o semblante e começou a tomar mesmo um ar quase alegre. A nossa conversa, entretanto, foi interrompida pelo barulho de rodas a entrar no pátio. Ele correu para a janela e eu para a porta, a tempo de apreciarmos as duas irmãs Deviant, que se apeavam da sua carruagem, abafadas nas suas capas de pele, e o casal Calrton, que descia de seu elegante coche. Saga educadamente ofereceu um braço a cada uma das meninas e levou-as para dentro, pondo-as diante do fogo, o que logo avivou-lhe os rostos pálidos. Foi o que bastou para Kanon embirrar novamente em uma impensável crise de ciúmes.

Incitei-o, no entanto, a se acalmar e apressar-se, fazendo-o prometer que se iria portar bem, como um menino bem disposto e bem comportado. Mas quis a sorte que no instante em que ele abria, por um lado, a porta para sair da cozinha, Hidley a empurrasse do outro, tendo ficado os dois frente a frente. O patrão, irritado por ver o menino tão limpo e alegre, empurrou-o bruscamente e deu ordens a José para que não o deixasse entrar na sala e que o fechasse no sótão até ao fim do jantar, pois se ficasse com eles na sala, era bem capaz começar a meter os dedos nos bolos e causar desordens

- Não senhor! - não pude deixar de intervir. - Garanto-lhe que ele não tocará em nada. E não acha que ele também merece, como todos nós, sua parte de guloseimas?

-Terá sua parte de minha mão, se eu o encontrar lá embaixo antes de anoitecer – Gritou Hidley. – Vai-se embora, maldito! Ou deito-lhe eu as mãos nessas lindas madeixas! Talvez fiquem ainda maiores!

E, dito isso, empurrou-o para José que o arrastou para o sótão.

A gritaria, no entanto, acabou por atrair as crianças para a cozinha. Saga foi o primeiro a entrar, vendo ainda o irmão terminar de desaparecer porta afora sob o aperto das mãos nodosas do capelão. Enrijeceu-se. E, lembrando-me do episódio da noite anterior, receei fosse fazer alguma besteira. Mas Hidley logo interveio gritando:

- Vamos, vamos, crianças... para seus lugares que a ceia já há de ser servida! – E incitava-os, assim, em direção ao salão, para que tomassem seus lugares a mesa. O que se não serviu para acalmar o gêmeo mais velho ao menos funcionou para dar-lhe tempo a controlar seus ímpetos.

Os convivas logo recuperaram a calma perante tão excelente repasto. Depois do passeio, era natural que estivessem cheios de fome e, como não lhes acontecera nada de grave, depressa se consolaram.

O Sr. Calrton mandara preparar-lhes apetitosos pratos repletos de iguarias, e a patroa conseguiu animá-los com a sua conversa alegre e viva. Eu mantinha-me atrás da cadeira dela e fiquei admirada ao ver que Saga, de olhos enxutos e olhar indiferente, cortava calmamente uma asa do ganso que tinha a sua frente. Mais uma vez não se via em seu rosto nem sombra do que lhe ia à alma. Impressionava-me, então, a facilidade com que podia desligar-se dos próprios sentimentos.

Mal terminara, no entanto, de me cruzar a mente tal pensamento, quando Saga, que preparava-se para levar uma garfada à boca, súbito, pousou o garfo. Corou, e lágrimas começaram a rolar sem que pudesse dar conta delas. Deixou então cair o garfo ao chão e baixou-se para o apanhar e poder, assim, esconder seu descontrole. Depressa entendi quão enganada estava em minha anterior impressão, que custoso lhe era manter aquela suposta calma e que luta travava-se em seu interior.

Estava, contudo , em seu limite. Aquele dia fora para ele um verdadeiro purgatório. Tentara, em vão, encontrar uma oportunidade para ficar sozinho e poder ir ter com Kanon, que o patrão, entretanto, trancara no sótão, como eu própria tive oportunidade de constatar, quando, à noite, tentei levar-lhe às escondidas um prato de comida.

Ao serão houve baile. Saga pediu para soltarem Kanon, uma vez que Julianne não tinha par. Como os seus pedidos não fossem atendidos, coube a mim a tarefa de servir de par a Srta. Deviant.

Com o entusiasmo da dança, depressa esquecemos as tristezas. A festa subiu de tom quando chegou a banda de Gimmerton, com os seus quinze elementos: trompete, trombone, clarinetes, fagotes, cornetins e um contrabaixo, além dos cantores. Era tradição percorrerem todas as residências respeitáveis recolhendo donativos.

Depois das habituais canções de Natal, pedimos-lhes que cantassem outras canções a várias vozes, e, como a Sra. Calrton estivesse encantada com a música e com toda aquela animação, o espetáculo durou até altas horas.

Saga também manifestou gosto pela música, mas disse que haveria de ouvir melhor do alto das escadas e esgueirou-se para cima no escuro. Fui atrás dele e, como a sala estava cheia, não deram pela nossa saída e fecharam a porta. Mas Saga não parou no patamar, continuando em direção ao sótão, onde Kanon estava preso. Aí chegando, chamou por ele. Durante algum tempo o prisioneiro recusou-se teimosamente a responder. Mas ele insistiu e, por fim, conseguiu que o irmão falasse consigo através da porta.

Deixei que os coitadinhos conversassem em paz, até que, pressentindo que as canções estavam prestes a acabar e que talvez fosse necessário dar de beber aos músicos, galguei as escadas para chamar Saga. Foi com surpresa que, em vez de vê-lo do lado de fora, escutei vozes vindas de dentro do quarto. O macaquinho tinha saído por uma clarabóia, atravessado o telhado e entrado pela clarabóia do sótão.

Pus-me, então, a espiar pelas tábuas da porta a fim de ver como estavam passando os pequenos e surpreendi-me com uma cena que por muito tempo ficou-me a assombrar os pensamentos. Hei de descrevê-la agora ao senhor tal como a presenciei então.

Saga, sentado sobre um velho sofá que por ali se achava, estreitava nos braços o mais novo, que agarrado firmemente a camisa do outro, tentava conter os soluços, enquanto o rosto molhado jazia apoiado na curva do pescoço do irmão. Este, por sua vez, com os próprios olhos demasiadamente brilhantes das lágrimas contidas , afagava as costas do caçula a medida que esforçava-se a controlar a respiração, abafada pelos cabelos de Kanon.

Súbito, Saga desvencilhou-se do irmão e, afastando-o pelos ombros com uma das mãos, segurou-lhe o queixo com a outra, fazendo com que olhasse pra si. Ambos os azuis se encontraram e por um minuto pareceram perder-se em muda contemplação, até que o mais velho falou:

- Nunca mais, Kanon! Nunca mais diga isso de novo. – e ele parecia bastante sério ao dizê-lo. - Eu não quero nunca mais escutar uma coisa dessas saindo da sua boca, entendeu?!... Eu não posso... Eu nunca poderia suportar... – sua voz falhou, a mão no rosto do irmão tremia visivelmente e as lágrimas que a custo segurara enfim corriam livres pelas faces pálidas.

- Saga... – murmurou o mais novo, que jamais havia visto o gêmeo tão frágil, levando as mãos ao rosto do outro e puxando-o mais para perto a fim de colher com os lábios as translúcidas gotículas que molhavam a bela face.

Os lábios de Kanon percorreram cada centímetro do rosto do irmão, lentamente, até pararem, hesitantes, próximos a outra boca. Pairando sobre ela, mantendo ínfima distância, que Saga, levado pela sensação quente daqueles toques, acabou por eliminar. Pressionando levemente seus lábios sobre os do outro. Apenas um suave roçar, para logo afastar-se novamente.

- Amo-te tanto, Kanon. – Disse o primogênito, enquanto arrumava uma das madeixas louras do mais novo atrás da orelha dele, em carícia que já era de seu hábito fazer.

- Eu também te amo, meu irmão. Mais do que tudo no mundo. – retribuiu Kanon, buscando mais uma vez, com os seus, os lábios do irmão.

As bocas idênticas se encontraram novamente em um beijo de início lento e inexperiente, mas que logo foi se aprofundando, tornando-se ávido e urgente, a medida que também crescia o desejo dos irmãos.

Eu, do meu lado, estava estarrecida. E, ainda que soubesse que deveria sair logo dali, que já havia de ter saído, simplesmente não encontrava minhas pernas para pôr-me em movimento. No fundo da minha mente uma voz me dizia que eu havia enlouquecido, que aquilo não era real: _"São homens! Irmãos! Gêmeos!"_ alardeava a voz dentro de mim. Ao que eu só repetia: _"__Óh Pai, __perdoai-os_... _eles não sabem o que fazem_!_"_ E, ainda assim, não conseguia desviar os olhos da cena que se desenrolava atrás daquela porta.

Foi quando a voz da Sra. Calrton, abençoada fosse, chamando por mim, veio a resgatar-me de volta à confortável realidade, segura e plausível, onde todas as coisas faziam sentido.

Afastei-me depressa dali, enquanto ainda me restavam forças. Disposta a esquecer logo tudo aquilo. Decidida a ignorar o que havia visto. Supersticiosa que era àquela época, temia pela minha alma só de haver presenciado o que presenciara. Convencia-me haver sofrido uma alucinação, vítima do vinho do jantar decerto.. Não me importava o que diziam meus olhos, eram enganadores. Tampouco me importavam os sussurros que eu ainda escutava soar, suaves, vindos do sótão, enquanto eu descia apressada as escadas.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_Para minha surpresa, pôs-se a rir o pequeno, como se lhe estivesse eu a contar grande anedota._

_- Sozinho no mundo? Separados, nós dois? – replicou, jocoso - E quem nos separaria, pergunto-te eu? Hidley? – troçou - Não, Nelly. É imposssível. – continuou, sério – Não há força neste mundo ou no outro capaz de me separar de Saga. Seja de que forem feitas nossas almas, a minha e a dele são as mesmas. Ele é parte de mim... Nelly, __**eu sou**__ Saga! E ele está sempre, __**sempre**__ em meu pensamento. Não apenas como um prazer, visto como nem sempre sou um prazer para mim mesmo, mas como meu próprio ser. Hidley pode me expulsar, se quiser, e ainda não haveria de separar-nos. É impraticável."  
_

_

* * *

_

**É isso aí pessoal, mais um capítulo pra vcs. **

**Apreciem a leitura.**

**Bjos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_Afastei-me depressa dali, enquanto ainda me restavam forças. Disposta a esquecer logo tudo aquilo. Decidida a ignorar o que havia visto. Supersticiosa que era àquela época, temia pela minha alma só de haver presenciado o que presenciara. Convencia-me haver sofrido uma alucinação, vítima do vinho do jantar decerto.. Não me importava o que diziam meus olhos, eram enganadores. Tampouco me importavam os sussurros que eu ainda escutava soar, suaves, vindos do sótão, enquanto eu descia apressada as escadas."_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VI **

Numa bela manhã de Junho do ano seguinte, nasceu um lindo bebê, o primeiro de quem fui ama e o último da velha estirpe dos Lancaster.

Andávamos atarefados com o feno num dos campos, quando a rapariga que normalmente nos trazia a merenda apareceu uma hora mais cedo que o habitual a correr pelo prado afora e ladeira acima, a chamar por mim

- É uma menina! - gritava, ofegante. - A menina mais bonita que já nasceu! Mas o médico diz que a Senhora não escapa, pois está doente há muitos meses... foi o que eu o ouvi dizer ao patrão... e que agora já não há nada que a salve, e que morrerá provavelmente antes do Inverno. Vem, Nelly, vem depressa. Tu é que vais cuidar da menina, dar-lhe leite com açúcar e olhar por ela dia e noite. Ah, Nelly, quem me dera estar no teu lugar, pra ficar com ela todos os dias quando a patroa tiver morrido!

- Mas ela está assim tão mal? - perguntei, largando o ancinho e apertando melhor a touca.

- Acho que sim. Coitadinha, tem uma coragem tão grande - replicou a menina. - Fala como se fosse viver o suficiente para ver a filha crescer. Está tão alegre que dá até gosto! Eu, no lugar dela, tenho certeza de que não morria, melhorava logo só de ver a menina!

E pôs-se de novo a descrever a criança, arrebatadamente. Eu, do meu lado, encontrava-me tão excitada quanto ela acerca do bebê, embora estivesse cheia de pena de Hidley. No seu coração só havia espaço para dois ídolos: a mulher e ele próprio. Amava a ambos, mas adorava a um só, e eu não conseguia imaginar como é que ele iria suportar a perda.

Tal como a rapariga tinha previsto, a menina, Liliana como foi chamada, ficou inteiramente aos meus cuidados após a morte da mãe, o que se deu poucas semanas depois de seu nascimento, antes ainda da entrada do inverno, conforme dissera o médico.

O Sr. Hidley, por sua vez, contanto que visse a menina com saúde e não lhe ouvisse o choro, estava satisfeito no que dizia respeito a criança. Ele mesmo, porém, estava desesperado. Seu pesar era desses que não se externam em lamentações. Não chorava, nem rezava. Pelo contrário, amaldiçoava tudo e todos, rogava pragas a Deus e aos homens, e abandonou-se a uma vida de dissipação desenfreada.

Os criados não agüentavam a sua tirania nem a sua maldade. Eu e José éramos os únicos que conseguíamos aturá-lo. No meu caso, eu não podia abandonar a menina que me tinha sido confiada. Além disso, Hidley tinha sido meu irmão de leite, de modo que lhe perdoava mais facilmente que um estranho. José ficou para atormentar os rendeiros e os trabalhadores e também porque era sua vocação estar onde houvesse muita maldade para censurar.

O tratamento infligido a Saga e a Kanon era de transformar qualquer santo em demônio. E, para dizer a verdade, parecia, algumas vezes, que Kanon estivesse realmente possuído. Deleitava-se em ver Hidley degradar-se sem remissão e seu mau comportamento cada vez mais se acentuava.

Não existem palavras que descrevam o verdadeiro inferno em que a casa se tornou. O pastor deixou de aparecer e, por último, nenhuma pessoa decente se atrevia a visitar-nos.

Os maus hábitos e as más companhias do patrão constituíam péssimo exemplo para os gêmeos. Muitas vezes chorei sozinha por vê-los tornarem-se cada dia mais desavergonhados, mas não ousava dizer uma palavra, com receio de perder o pequeno domínio que ainda exercia sobre aqueles dois seres privados de afeição.

Aquela altura, contudo, já nenhuma salvação havia para suas pobres almas. Caiam em pecado como nunca houvessem freqüentado a missa, ou posto os olhos sobre as escrituras. Julgá-los-ia o senhor mesmo, se os visse, algum daqueles seres pagãos que vemos às vezes desenhados em situações indecorosas sobre caras tapeçarias. E, no entanto, a despeito de Hidley e de todo sofrimento passado, nunca mais os vi tão felizes como os vira então.

Certa tarde, de início de outono, estava Hidley a embebedar-se como de costume em taberna do povoado, chovia muito, lembro-me bem, e José optara por passar o dia a atormentar os pobres rendeiros, com seus sermões. Kanon, descansava na sala, o que era raro, e Saga, sem mais para fazer, resolveu-se por ajudar-me com os preparativos do jantar.

Estávamos já então no preparo da sobremesa, que Saga insistiu fosse torta de morango, a preferida do irmão. Eu esticava a massa sobre o balcão, enquanto o garoto misturava a espessa calda, quando Kanon despontou a porta da cozinha, a ver que tanto fazíamos nós. Na verdade estava mesmo era entediado de ficar sozinho.

Mal viu o irmão, pôs-se atrás dele, abraçando-o pelas costas e apoiando o queixo na curva de seu pescoço, a indagar-lhe sobre o que fazia. Vendo a calda nas mãos do mais velho sorriu malicioso e sem qualquer pudor mergulhou um de seus dedos no doce, passando-o, em seguida, pelo pescoço do outro, sujando-o com o xarope vermelho que pôs-se a lamber com gosto, sem afrouxar o abraço.

Saga, para seu crédito, teve ao menos o bom senso de ruborizar-se completamente, ficando quase da mesma cor do doce que mexia. Eu quedei-me atônita a olhar para os rapazes, emudecida. Kanon, no entanto, apenas olhou-me indiferente, e, mergulhando mais uma vez seu dedo na calda, retomou desavergonhadamente a tarefa interrompida. Foi, enfim, afastado por Saga que, recobrando o espírito, desvencilhou-se do irmão, puxando-o para fora da cozinha.

- Não posso crer no que fizeste, Kanon! – ia dizendo o mais velho, irritado, enquanto o arrastava.

- Ora, bem o sabes quanto aprecio morangos, irmão. És tua a culpa, se põe-te a me fazer vontade desse jeito!– justificou-se o caçula com fingido muxoxo, em capricho que sabia, o irmão nunca resistia.

E não foi diferente daquela vez. A careta de zanga do mais velho logo transformou-se em límpida risada e ele abraçou o mais novo, falando:

- Você não tem salvação mesmo, tem Kanon?

- Pois claro que tenho! – replicou o outro, em pretensa indignação. – De fato, estão a me surgir, agora mesmo, diversas maneiras pelas quais tu poderias me salvar, meu irmão. – completou, sorrindo maliciosamente para o gêmeo, abraçando-o de volta.

Não os vi mais aquela tarde, visto que trancaram-se no quarto, que haviam voltado a dividir após Hidley haver-se por completo esquecido da suposta educação de Saga, e de lá não saíram sequer para tomarem a janta.

No outro dia cedo, Saga lia um livro na biblioteca, José ainda não dera as caras e estávamos Kanon, eu e a pequena Liliana, em meu colo, a tomar o desjejum quando o Sr. Hidley entrou pela casa, bêbado, a vociferar, soltando as mais terríveis pragas, e apanhou-me a esconder a menina no armário da cozinha.

A criança mostrava-se apavorada, quer perante os brutais acessos de ternura do pai, quer perante os seus coléricos ataques de loucura, pois, se no primeiro caso, corria o risco de morrer sufocada por beijos e abraços, no segundo, via-se atirada à lareira ou esmagada de encontro à parede. Assim sendo, a pobrezinha deixava-se ficar, muito quieta, onde quer que eu a metesse.

- Ah, finalmente descobri o que queria! - berrou Hidley, agarrando pelo pescoço o primeiro que estava ao seu alcance, que calhou ser Kanon, e puxando-o para trás com força. - Agora percebo por que razão está essa criança sempre fora do meu alcance. Mas com a ajuda de Satanás hei de faze este inútil engolir essa faca de cozinha, Nelly! E a culpa será tua! Não pense você que não seria capaz. Ainda agora enfiei o Kenneth de cabeça para baixo no pântano do Cavalo Negro, e quem mata um mata dois. Hei de dar cabo de alguns de vocês e não descanso enquanto não o fizer!

-Mas com a faca da cozinha não, Hidley! –replicou o garoto, sarcástico.- Nelly esteve a cortar arenques com ela. Mate-me antes com um tiro.

- Estavas bem era no Inferno! - bradou. E é para onde vais direitinho. Anda, abra a boca!

Empunhou a faca e meteu-lhe a ponta entre os dentes. O rapaz, porém, não se deixou intimidar com suas extravagâncias. Cuspiu e disse que a faca estava com um gosto detestável e que não a engoliria de jeito algum.

Hidley respondeu-lhe com forte tapa no rosto, jogando-o longe. Virou então os olhos desfocados para a pequena em meus braços.

- Oh! – exclamou – reparo agora que essa coisinha ordinária não é Liliana. - disse em falsete, com sorriso maldoso olhando para a criança - Peço-lhe perdão Nelly. Se fosse ela, merecia ser esfolada viva por não ter corrido ao meu encontro para dar-me bom dia e por ter-se posto a gritar, como se eu fosse um fantasma. Venha cá, bicho desnaturado! – bradou, arrancando a menina do meu colo - Vou ensinar-te a enganar o bom coração de um pai desiludido. Diga-me, Nelly, não achas que ela ficava melhor com as orelhas cortadas? Isto faz com que os cães fiquem mais ferozes, e eu gosto de certa ferocidade... Dá cá a tesoura... Isso de ter tanto apego às orelhas não passa de vaidade, um sentimento diabólico. Já somos uns bons burros mesmo sem elas. Cala a boca, menina! Calada! Está bem, está bem, minha querida! Vamos, enxuga os olhos... alegra-te. Beija-me! Quê? Não queres? Beija-me, menina! Que o diabo te leve, beija-me! Por Deus! Vá eu perder tempo a educar um monstro dessa ordem! Tão certo como estar eu vivo, hei de torcer o pescoço dessa fedelha.

A pobre guinchava e esperneava nos braços do pai com quanta força tinha, e os gritos redobraram de intensidade quando o pai a levou para o cimo da escada e a ergueu por cima do corrimão. Gritei-lhe que a menina até podia ter um ataque e corri escada acima para salvá-la.

Ao chegar junto deles, no entanto, um ruído vindo de baixo fez Hidley debruçar-se sem se lembrar do que tinha nas mãos.

- Quem vem lá? - perguntou, ao ouvir alguém ao fundo das escadas.

Debrucei-me também, e Kanon precipitou-se da porta da cozinha, onde se conservara até então, na direção do irmão (cujos passos reconhecera) no intuito de fazer-lhe sinal para não avançar mais. Nisto, porém, no preciso instante em que desviamos todos os olhos da menina, esta deu um pinote, desembaraçando-se do aperto descuidado que a prendia e caiu.

Mal tivemos tempo de sentir um arrepio de horror e já vimos a coitada a salvo. Saga chegara no momento exato e, num reflexo rápido, aparara-lhe a queda. Em seguida pousara-a no chão e olhava agora para cima para ver quem teria sido o autor da brincadeira.

Um avarento que se tivesse desfeito de um bilhete premiado por cinco xelins, não daria mostras de maior estupefação do que a expressada por ele ao olhar lá para cima, e ver-se cara a cara com Hidley. Seu rosto expressava, além de quaisquer palavras, o desespero profundo de ter sido ele próprio o instrumento que frustrara a sua melhor oportunidade de vingança.

Desde esse dia encheu-se de antipatia pela menina. Como se tivesse a pobre alguma culpa de ter-lhe ele salvado a vida.

Hidley desceu em seguida, mais devagar, já refeito e envergonhado.

- A culpa é toda tua Ellen! - exclamou - Devias tê-la mantido longe de mim! Devias tê-la arrancado das minhas mãos! Ela está ferida?

- Ferida! - gritei eu, furiosa. - Se não morreu, fica boba com certeza! Oh! Por que não se levanta a mãe dela da sepultura e vem ver como o senhor a trata. O senhor é pior que os bárbaros. Tratar tua própria filha desta maneira!

- E não se meta mais com ela! - prossegui – Ela o odeia... todos o odeiam... Essa é a verdade! Que bela família... E a que bonito estado o senhor chegou!

- E ainda vou chegar a um mais bonito, Nelly! - disse o tresloucado a rir, recuperando toda a sua grosseria. – Para começar, fora daqui com ela! E vocês, -apontou para os gêmeos – fora também da minha vista e dos meus ouvidos. Ainda não vai ser desta que lhes mato. A menos que ponham fogo à casa... Mas isso dependerá da veneta que me der.

Enquanto falava, tirou do aparador uma garrafa de aguardente e deitou uma porção num copo.

- Não beba mais, Sr. Hidley! - supliquei - Tenha cuidado. Pense nesta pobre infeliz, já que não pensa em si!

- Qualquer outro fará mais por ela do que eu - foi a resposta.

- Tenha piedade da sua alma! - disse eu, tentando arrancar-lhe o copo da mão.

- Não tenho, não! Bem pelo contrário. Tenho até muito prazer em mandá-la para as profundezas, só para castigar o criador - exclamou o blasfemo – Um viva pela sua danação!

Bebeu de um trago a cachaça e mandou-nos embora, impaciente, rematando as ordens com uma torrente de imprecações abomináveis.

- É uma pena ele não morrer da bebedeira – atalhou Kanon, devolvendo-lhe alguns dos palavrões quando a porta se fechou. - Ele bem que se esforça, mas tem uma saúde de ferro. O Dr. Kenneth até já disse que aposta a égua em como ele há de ir ao enterro de toda a gente que vive para cá de Gimmerton e que a sua vez só vai chegar quando for um pecador já muito velho. A menos que tenha a sorte de lhe acontecer um imprevisto.

Fui para a cozinha e sentei-me com a minha pequenina ao colo até ela adormecer. Tal como eu previa, Saga e Kanon seguiram para o Pântano e ali se demoraram o dia todo. Encontrei o caçula bem mais tarde, sozinho a mesa da cozinha. Cotovelos fincados nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos, em silenciosa meditação que não era de seu feitio. Como lhe perguntasse em que estava pensando, respondeu com gravidade:

-Estou procurando um meio de fazer com que Hidley me pague. Não me importa o tempo que terei de esperar, contanto que eu consiga afinal. Espero que ele não morra antes que eu o consiga

- Que vergonha, menino! - ralhei eu. – Deixe-se de tolices! Só há de ficar contente quando o patrão botá-lo daqui pra fora, não é mesmo? Quer tanto assim ver-te separado de teu irmão? – provoquei – Já pensou como há de suportar ele uma separação? O ficar sozinho no mundo?

Para minha surpresa, pôs-se a rir o pequeno, como se lhe estivesse eu a contar grande anedota.

- Sozinho no mundo? Separados, nós dois? – replicou, jocoso - E quem nos separaria, pergunto-te eu? Hidley? – troçou - Não, Nelly. É imposssível. – continuou, sério – Não há força neste mundo ou no outro capaz de me separar de Saga. Seja de que forem feitas nossas almas, a minha e a dele são as mesmas. Ele é parte de mim... Nelly, _eu sou_ Saga! E ele está sempre, _sempre_ em meu pensamento. Não apenas como um prazer, visto como nem sempre sou um prazer para mim mesmo, mas como meu próprio ser. Hidley pode me expulsar, se quiser, e ainda não haveria de separar-nos. É impraticável.

Fiquei a olhar para ele, surpreendida pelas súbita profundidade daquelas palavras. Por fim, acedi, derrotada:

- Está bem, menino! Mas deixe dessas sinistras ruminações de vingança. Só a Deus cabe punir os maus. Devemos aprender a perdoar.

- Não, Deus nunca teria a mesma satisfação que eu. – respondeu ele. - Quem me dera descobrir a melhor maneira! Deixa-me sozinho para que possa pensar melhor, Nelly. Enquanto penso, não sofro.

Mas, Sr. Lockwood, estou me esquecendo de que estas histórias em nada podem distraí-lo. Estou envergonhada de ter falado tanto! E a sua papa esfriou e o senhor está a cair de sono! Poderia ter-lhe contado a história dos gêmeos, pelo menos tudo quanto o senhor poderia querer saber, em meia dúzia de palavras.

Assim interrompendo-se, a criada levantou-se e começou a guardar suas costuras. Mas eu me sentia incapaz de afastar-me da lareira e não tinha sono algum.

- Fique mais, Sra. Dean – exclamei, - fique mais meia hora! Fez muito bem em contar-me a história com todos os pormenores. É assim que eu gosto. E a senhora tem que terminá-la ao mesmo estilo. Interesso-me mais ou menos por todos os personagens que a senhora mencionou.

- Mas já vai dar onze horas, meu senhor.

- Não importa, estou habituado a deitar-me tarde. Ficar em pé mais uma ou duas horas não faz diferença pra quem tem o costume de ficar na cama até as dez.

- Não devia ficar na cama até essa hora. Perde a melhor parte da manhã. E quem não faz metade do seu trabalho até às dez, arrisca-se a não conseguir acabar a outra metade.

- De qualquer modo, Sra. Dean, torne a sentar-se porque é intenção minha prolongar esta noite até amanhã à tarde. Diagnostico para mim mesmo um sério resfriado.

- Deus queira que não. Pois bem! O senhor há de permitir então que eu salte uns cinco anos. Durante esse tempo...

- Não, não, não consinto nada disto! Conhece a senhora o seguinte estado de espírito? A gente está sozinho vendo uma gata ocupada em lamber o filhote, ali, em um tapete à sua frente, e tão absortos estamos em a assistir à operação que basta perceber que ela se esquece de uma orelha que seja, para ficarmos seriamente irritados.

- Um estado de espírito terrivelmente ocioso, parece-me.

- Pelo contrário, muitíssimo ativo. É o meu nesse instante. Por isso peço-lhe que continue, com todas as minúcias. Já reparei que as pessoas desta terra vivem de forma mais séria, mais autêntica, menos em superfície, menos voltadas a mudanças e coisas frivolamente exteriores. Poderia até conceber aqui um amor eterno como coisa quase possível. Justo eu, que até agora não acreditava que um amor pudesse durar mais de um ano.

- Uma opinião bem cínica sobre o amor para alguém tão jovem, se me permite dizer.

- Nem tão jovem. Completei os 25 outono passado. E, em matéria de amor, tenho pelo menos uns cinco a mais em experiência. Uma lástima não ter cá vindo eu uns anos antes. Mas quem sabe ainda não está em tempo de recuperar, entre vossa gente, minha fé nas pessoas.

- Oh, meu senhor, quando nos conhecer, verá que nós somos iguais a quaisquer outros – observou a velha criada, nitidamente confusa com o meu discurso.

- As minhas desculpas - respondi. – Mas a senhora mesma, minha cara, é a negação desta teoria. Tirando alguns traços de provincianismo de menor importância, a senhora não possui qualquer das características que estou habituado a considerar como típicas da sua classe. Tenho a certeza de que a senhora reflete muito mais sobre as coisas do que a maioria dos criados. Foste obrigada a cultivar a capacidade de reflexão por falta de oportunidade para desperdiçar o seu tempo com frivolidades.

A Sra. Dean riu-se.

- É certo que me considero uma criatura ponderada e razoável - disse ela - mas não porque tenha passado a vida inteira entre estes montes ou porque tenha visto sempre o mesmo tipo de pessoas ou o mesmo tipo de ações ano após ano. É que tive de me submeter a uma disciplina muito rígida e isso ensinou-me a ser sábia. E, além disso, tenho lido muito mais do que o senhor possa imaginar, Sr. Lockwood. Não há um só livro nesta casa que eu não tenha aberto e dele tirado algum proveito, a não ser os daquela fileira de gregos e latinos, e os franceses. Assim mesmo, sou bem capaz de os distinguir uns dos outros. E isso é mais do que se pode pedir à filha de um homem pobre. Seja como for, se é para continuar a minha história em todos os detalhes, o melhor é não perder tempo. E em vez de saltar cinco anos, contentar-me-ei em passar para o verão seguinte... o verão de 1778, isto é, há quase vinte e cinco anos atrás.

* * *

**Olá a todos, mais um capítulo pronto, desculpem a demora, mas é que conforme se constata, esse capítulo ficou meio grandinho XD, Eu até pensei em dividir ele em 2 mas me recusei a dar outro final ruim a um capítulo, de forma que ficou assim mesmo, minha desculpas aquele que não gostam de ler capítulos longos, vão lendo de pouquinho ^^.**

**E adivinhem, eu tive uma review! \o/**

**Muito obrigada _Axly_, eu fiquei tão feliz com a sua review que nem dá pra dizer. Minha primeira review, que emoção! Foi muito bom saber que minhas palavras estavam encontrando ouvidos humanos, enfim. E melhor, que esses ouvidos, ou olhos, no caso XD, estavam gostando do que liam. **

**Vou continuar me esforçando pra que vc se sinta motivada a continuar acompanhando essa história. Pra vc ter uma idéia eu tava empacada no sétimo capítulo e só de ler sua review já me veio uma nova inspiração. Então não se preocupe, eu posso empacar as vezes, mas não pretendo parar não.**

**Os cabelos azuis são charmosos mesmo, quer dizer eles são charmosos de qualuqer jeito, né? XD Mas que bom q vc tb gosta deles loiros. ^^**

**E quanto ao lemon, vc não faz idéia da vontade que eu estou de escrevê-lo, ele já tá prontinho na minha cabeça, mas está difícil conseguiur encaixar, já que a história é contada pela perspectiva da empregada e, convenhamos, eles não iam ficar fazendo isso na frente dela, né? XD Mas eu hei de pensar em uma solução. ^^**

**Enfim, obrigada a todos que acompanham a história, e que venham mais reviews \o/**

**Bjos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_(...)Seja como for, se é para continuar a minha história em todos os detalhes, o melhor é não perder tempo. E em vez de saltar cinco anos, contentar-me-ei em passar para o verão seguinte... o verão de 1778, isto é, há quase vinte e cinco anos atrás."_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo VII**

Contavam então os gêmeos com seus 17 anos e já passava do tempo de Saga preparar-se para assumir a posição que lhe cabia, como herança, na família. Assim que não demorou muito chegou da corte uma mensagem ao Sr. Hidley, onde se requisitava a presença do gêmeo mais velho na capital, a fim de completar sua instrução.

A situação na casa em nada se alterara naquele ano que passara, ao contrário, piorara ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. O Sr. Hidley afundava cada vez mais, e, como se a embriagues habitual não bastasse, dera para jogar toda a noite e perigava mesmo dilapidar o patrimônio da família caso Saga não assumisse logo o domínio da propriedade.

Assim que, malgrado os protestos do mais novo, imperativo se fez que Saga partisse para a corte a fim de apressar-se a assumir quanto antes seus deveres com o baronato.

Permaneceu fora por três meses, tempo em que Kanon perdeu seus últimos resquícios de boa educação e afabilidade. Conforme passava o tempo, e o irmão não voltava, tornava-se mais e mais irascível e selvagem e somente eu era ainda capaz de tolerá-lo. Aceitava as suas zangas e caprichos melhor dos que os outros porque entendia melhor do que ninguém a falta que Saga lhe fazia. Além disso, eu havia praticamente criado os meninos e sabia ser aquela a forma como a tristeza se expressava no mais novo. Tornara-se melancólico, contudo. Passava os dias a vagar pelos pântanos, sozinho, e, à noite, ouvia-o chorar no quarto.

Mas chegou por fim o dia em que Saga voltaria para casa. Uma carta vinda da corte dias antes informara-nos da sua chegada. Kanon, embora afirmasse não querer mais ver o irmão, pusera-se bonito, dessa vez, para esperá-lo e circulou irrequieto pela casa desde que se levantou pela manhã.

Saga chegou pouco depois do meio dia. E, no entanto, voltara mudado. Estava finamente trajado e parecia mais alto e adulto do quando partira, certamente. Belíssimo, não havia dúvidas, como Kanon, de fato. Aos 17 anos não havia quem se lhes comparasse. Mas havia algo de diferente e indecifrável em seus olhos.

Correspondeu comedido o entusiasmado abraço do irmão, que, nem bem vira o mais velho, esquecera-se por completo da sua decisão de ignorá-lo, correndo a estreitá-lo nos braços.

Por uma fração de segundo o primogênito cerrou os olhos e pareceu mesmo entregue ao carinho do mais novo, como a aspirar-lhe a suave fragrância que se desprendia dos longos cabelos, para então afastá-lo delicadamente pelos ombros, pousar um discreto beijo na testa do outro e sorrir-lhe. Mas havia tristeza naquele sorriso. Na verdade, o sorriso mais triste que eu já vira estampado no rosto do garoto.

Afastou-se, por fim, do irmão vindo cumprimentar a mim e aos outros que ali nos achávamos reunidos para saudá-lo, inclusive as Srtas. Deviant que, desde que tomaram Saga por hóspede durante cinco semanas haviam tornado-se próximas do rapaz. Raramente, no entanto, tinham coragem para visitar abertamente Wuthering Heights. Tinham pavor da reputação de Hidley e tremiam de medo de pensar em encontrá-lo, apesar de receberem sempre, da nossa parte, as melhores provas de civilidade. Até o próprio patrão, quando sabia que elas vinham, evitava ofendê-las. E, se não conseguia ser amável, então, pelo menos tinha o bom senso de não aparecer.

Kanon, como era de se esperar, não aceitou nada bem aquela mudança do irmão. Várias foram as vezes em que discutiu com o mais velho. Brigou, praguejou, e provocava-o a cada oportunidade que tinha. Saga, por sua vez, mostrava-se irredutível. Fechou-se em copas e argumentava, sempre que algum de nós tentava tocar no assunto, que nada havia mudado. E, em verdade, portava-se realmente da mesma maneira em relação a todos, mostrando, inclusive, o mesmo carinho e preocupação para com irmão. E, no entanto, havia algo nele que não estava mais lá. Um vazio em seus olhos. Uma sombra em seu sorriso. Não fossem pelas discussões, acessos de raiva e crises de Kanon, poder-se-ia mesmo dizer que ambos continuavam os companheiros inseparáveis de sempre. Todavia, deixara o mais velho de expressar seu afeto pelo outro em palavras, e fugia assustado das carícias do irmão. O que magoava sobremaneira o caçula.

Em contrapartida, as visitas das irmãs Deviant a Wuthering Heights tornaram-se mais freqüentes com as consecutivas ausências de Hidley, que já quase não aparecia em casa, e com o regresso de Saga. Este, de seu lado, tratava-as com toda gentileza possível, não desejando ser mal educado para com aquelas que o haviam tratado de maneira tão amável. Conquistando, inconscientemente, através da estudada cordialidade e da refinada educação adquirida na corte, a admiração de Julianne e o coração de Mary Anne.

Penso, no entanto, que as visitas das meninas eram, sobretudo, uma preocupação para ele. Não era hipócrita, nem dado a namoricos, e via-se que detestava que suas duas amigas e seu irmão se encontrassem.

Era visível, embora tentasse esconder, o quão desagradável lhe eram as investidas de Julianne sobre Kanon, que, mal via o rapaz, aferrava- se a ele o dia todo. Este, por sua vez, parecia tornar-se ainda mais arredio e impertinente na presença das garotas, provocando o mais velho e fazendo troça de Mary Anne o tempo todo.

Ademais, quando Kanon zombava de Mary Anne à frente dela, Saga não ousava aderir a brincadeira, como o fazia na ausência da garota. E, quando a menina expressava sua antipatia pelo mais novo, ele não conseguia mostrar a indiferença que se forçava expressar na ausência do irmão. Acabou, pois, por adotar, a fim de ser afável, uma duplicidade de caráter, sem contudo o fazer para enganar ninguém

Certa tarde, estava eu a ajudar Saga com as luvas, quando Kanon entrou no quarto do irmão. Ocupavam quartos distintos desde a volta do mais velho, sob argumento deste, muito arrazoado, ao meu ver, de que não era adequado que irmãos, na idade deles, ainda dividissem a mesma cama. Pois bem, estava a ajudar Saga, quando o caçula entrou por ali dentro, indagando:

- Estás ocupado esta tarde, Saga? Vais a algum lugar?

- Não. Está chovendo. - respondeu ele.

- Então por que estás a vestir essas luvas idiotas e essa ridícula casaca? – quis ele saber. - Espero que não venha cá ninguém.

- Que eu saiba, não – gaguejou o outro. - Mas não disse estar atarefado hoje, irmão?

- Hidley e José estão fora, e não é todo dia que eles nos dão o prazer simultâneo da sua ausência - comentou o caçula. – Resolvi, pois, ficar contigo.

Terminada a frase, abeirou-se da cama e sentou-se. Saga refletiu por alguns instantes, de cenho franzido.

- Julianne e Mary Anne Deviant falaram em vir aqui hoje. - disse, por fim, ao cabo de um minuto de silêncio. - Como está a chover, se calhar nem vêm. Mas pode ser que ainda apareçam.

- Oh! Não, Saga! Manda dizer-lhes pela Nelly que estás ocupado. - insistiu ele. - Não me troques por essas suas amiguinhas idiotas e mimadas! Tenho ímpetos às vezes de... mas não quero...

- Tens ímpetos de quê? - exclamou o mais velho, encarando-o de olhos arregalados e expressão preocupada. - O que é que queres dizer com isso, Kanon?

- Nada... Mas olha bem para aquele calendário – e apontou para uma folha pendurada ao lado da janela, continuando:

- As cruzes significam as tardes que passaste com as Deviant. Os pontos marcam aquelas que dedicastes a mim. Está vendo? Marquei os dias todos.

- Sim, e o que tem isso? Que grande besteira. Como se eu estivesse a reparar nessas coisas! - replicou. - E para que serve isso, afinal, não me dirás?

- Serve para te mostrar que eu me importo contigo. - respondeu o caçula.

- E acaso acreditas que _eu_ não me importo contigo? - perguntou o outro, voltando-se para o irmão, indignado, mas não teve tempo de continuar a expressar seus sentimentos, porque um tropel de cavalos soou no pátio e logo uma criada nos veio avisar que Mary Anne Deviant aguardava o jovem patrão na sala. Viera sozinha, pois Julianne encontrava-se indisposta.

O dia passou rápido com todos os serviços acumulados na propriedade depois que a maioria dos criados demitira-se, espantados dali pelo mau gênio do patrão, além dos cuidados com a pequena Liliana; de forma que não vi a nenhum dos rapazes a tarde toda. À noite, no entanto, a discussão recomeçou.

Fui atraída de meus afazeres até a sala pelo barulho das vozes alteradas dos gêmeos que vinham de lá. Estávamos sozinhos ainda posto que Hidley, para alegria de todos, não dera as caras e José, que fora carregar cal do outro lado dos rochedos de Penistone, só haveria de voltar na manhã seguinte.

A porta da sala estava aberta e os rapazes, encarando-se em meio dela, sequer deram-se pela minha presença ali. Kanon, em pé a alguns passos de distância do irmão, parecia oscilar entre a raiva e o sarcasmo, enquanto o outro sustentava, furioso, o olhar desafiador do caçula.

- Interessante esse seu jeito de importar-se comigo, meu irmão – estava a dizer o mais novo no momento em que eu me achegava à porta – Trocando-me por aquela garotinha insípida e tola e passeando com ela pela casa dia sim e outro também! – bradou, irritado.

- Tu também nunca me pareceste exatamente incomodado com a companhia de Julianne, no entanto. –replicou o outro a altura, em raiva contida.

- Ao menos eu nunca menti para ti, ou preferi a companhia dela à de meu irmão!

- Eu não lhe menti, Kanon, apenas não queria ver-te irritado. Queria evitar exatamente esta discussão que estamos a ter agora. E jamais preferiria a companhia dela a sua. –replicou Saga.

- Chega Saga! Estou farto disso! – interrompeu o mais novo. - Dessa sua forma de agir. Dessa pessoa em que te tornastes após voltar da capital. Eu já não sei mais o que pensar. Eu não te conheço mais, meu irmão! – despejou, arfante.

Seguiu-se uma breve pausa em que Saga baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos, mas logo Kanon, recuperando a capacidade de falar, continuou:

- Às vezes tenho realmente vontade de... tenho ímpetos de... – mas as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Tens ímpetos de quê? De quê, Kanon? - proferiu o mais velho, levantando de repente o rosto, em súbita agressividade – Já é a segunda vez que dizes isso hoje. Vamos! Diga! De que tens vontade, Kanon?

- Se queres tanto saber, irmão, - começou o caçula, desafiador, articulando provocativamente cada palavra - tenho por vezes vontade de abandonar tudo isso... Tenho ímpetos de ir-me embora daqui, e que, mesmo você, nunca... – mas foi impedido de continuar pelos lábios do irmão que se pressionaram com força sobre os seus, tomando-o em um beijo urgente e violento.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, momentaneamente surpreso ante semelhante ataque, mas logo cedeu aos desejos do outro, fechando àqueles e entreabrindo os lábios. Deixando que a língua ávida do irmão explorasse toda sua boca, enquanto que a dele próprio entrelaçava-se lentamente na outra.

Mas da mesma forma como o beijo começara, Saga o apartou. Havia certa ferocidade em seu rosto e uma mistura indistinta de medo, desejo e loucura a nublar-lhe os olhos quando, sem afastar os rostos, encarou fundo os azuis do outro.

- Eu disse que nunca mais queria ouvir isso da tua boca, não disse? – Sibilou, perigosamente, como se possuído, e, sem dar tempo ao outro que respondesse, colou novamente os lábios, com força.

Dessa vez Kanon correspondeu com volúpia, pressionando o próprio corpo contra o do irmão e correndo sofregamente as mãos por todo ele, que gemeu, entregue à carícia. Mas quando os dedos do mais novo insinuaram-se por sob a camisa do outro, Saga pareceu despertar do que quer que o tivesse tomado e afastou bruscamente o caçula, ofegante.

- Não, Kanon! Nós não podemos... - disse o mais velho, atropelando as palavras, ainda respirando com dificuldade. - Desculpe-me. Eu sei que foi minha culpa. Que fui eu que comecei. Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Mas eu disse que isso havia acabado e...

- Por que, Saga? Por que ages assim? O que houve? Eu não entendo! – interrompeu-o, o mais novo também lutando com a própria respiração. – Não é como se tu não quisesses, afinal! Ao contrário!

- Por Deus, Kanon! É mesmo possível que tu não entendas? - exasperou-se o mais velho. - Que não enxergues? Que não saibas que isso é errado? Que é pecado? Nada temes pela tua alma, meu irmão?

- 'Pecado'? 'Alma'? Não te reconheço, Saga. Desde quando destes a falar como José, irmão? – replicou o caçula, mordaz, sorrindo com desprezo.

- Por caridade, Kanon! És incapaz de considerar algo a sério? – ralhou o mais velho. – Nós somos irmãos! Homens! Sabes o que isto significa? Tens idéia do que fazem com pessoas como nós na cidade? – continuou - Chamam-nas sodomitas e, escusados pela lei, predem-nas em cárceres fétidos, onde são submetidas aos mais diversos tipos de torturas e privações. E então, se porventura não vierem a sucumbir ali mesmo, vítimas dos maus tratos ou de alguma das muitas doenças que infestam o lugar, são executadas em praça pública, para servir de exemplo aqueles que algum dia vierem a cogitar cometer semelhante crime.

- Eu sei, Kanon, porque eu estive lá.- prosseguiu. - Eu presenciei a execução de uma delas. Um rapaz. Por Deus, Kanon, ele não podia ser muito mais velho do que eu ou você! Apenas mais um cadáver no cadafalso. Restos daquilo que um dia fora humano. Céus! Eles haviam acabado com ele! E, por um momento, eu olhei nos olhos dele. Tão azuis... Poderiam bem ser os meus, ou os seus... Meu Deus, Kanon, poderia ser você ali! . – exclamou, pálido e trêmulo - Eu o vi morrer a minha frente. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... – completou em um fio de voz, forcejando para controlar as emoções, os olhos perdidos, brilhantes das lágrimas que se recusavam a cair.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Saga. Eu não sabia. Eu... – condoeu-se Kanon pelo irmão, levando uma das mãos em direção ao rosto do outro. Mas foi impedido por ele que, imergindo de suas recordações, afastou de si, com um gesto brusco, a mão do caçula, secando os olhos e endurecendo o olhar.

- Não importa. – Sentenciou, firme, apagando quaisquer vestígios de emoção que ainda pudessem pairar em seu rosto - O que passou no passado está. –continuou - E se me dispus a contar-te isso foi apenas para que parasse de confundir teus sentimentos, para que te convencesses a não insistires mais em semelhante loucura.

- Não existe confusão alguma. – replicou o mais novo, resoluto. - Eu te amo, Saga. E não há qualquer loucura nisso. Não me importa se é pecado ou se passarei a eternidade no inferno por isso. Mesmo a prisão ou a forca me parecem preço pequeno a pagar, ante a alternativa que se me apresenta. Satanás certamente haverá de me ser boa companhia.

- Cala-te, irmão! Não blasfemes e deixa-te de besteiras! – zangou-se o outro. - Esqueçamos tudo isso, sim? – prosseguiu mais calmo. - Esqueçamos tudo e tenhamos uma vida normal. Como irmãos que somos. Com o tempo tu certamente também haverá de perceber ser o mais acertado a se fazer, hás de entender o equívoco disso tudo.

- Como podes me pedir para esquecer quando tenho meu objeto de desejo todos os dias diante dos meu olhos? – replicou o outro. - Pode ter sido um equívoco para ti, irmão. Para mim, no entanto, nunca houve engano algum.

Saga permaneceu mudo.

Encorajado por aquele silencio, Kanon levou novamente a mão ao rosto dele, em suave carícia, que não foi rechaçada dessa vez, mas que tampouco surtiu qualquer efeito nas rígidas feições do mais velho.

- É isso mesmo que queres, Saga? – presseguiu, em derradeiro apelo. - Esquecer? Podes mesmo dizer que nada sentes? Que não me ama?

- Não sejas tolo, Kanon! – retrucou Saga por fim, impassível - É claro que te amo. És meu _irmão_.

Kanon deixou cair a mão do rosto do outro ante aquelas palavras, olhando-o com profunda tristeza, sorrindo derrotado. Um sorriso pálido e resignado.

- És pior do que Hidley, Saga! – disse, com voz cansada, enquanto duas únicas lágrimas lhe escorriam finalmente pelo rosto, lentas, a morrer-lhe nos lábio que ainda ostentavam o sorriso desbotado. - Fere-me muito mais do que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer.

E dito isso, retirou-se, rapidamente, da sala, esbarrando em mim no caminho. Saga ainda ficou a olhar para a porta vários minutos após o irmão haver sumido, e então desabou no sofá. Cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, dorso curvado, rosto escondido sob as mãos.

Achei melhor deixá-los em paz com seus pesares, mesmo porque não percebia o que pudesse fazer por eles, e voltei para cozinha. Estava, no entanto, com o coração pesado. Como que pressentindo todas as funestas conseqüências dos incidentes presentes e futuros.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Em 1.533 o Rei Henrique VIII da Inglaterra proclamou todas as atividades sexuais não-reprodutivas como crime. Além da proibição de relações homossexuais, também foram proibidas a masturbação, o sexo anal e o sexo oral. A criminalização das relações "não naturais" foi introduzida através do "Buggry Act". Há interpretações de que o "Buggery Act" não se aplicaria a relações homossexuais, contudo houve várias punições nesse sentido.**

**

* * *

**

**Olá a todos,**

**Aí estamos com mais um capítulo prontinho, que pôde sair mais rápido graças ao incentivo da ****_Axly_****, agradeçam a ela ^^. Obrigada mesmo por todo apoio! Respondi sua review por e-mail porque uma amiga me disse ser o mais adequado ^^.**

**E nos aproximamos enfim do final da primeira fase da história. Sim, ela é dividida em duas fases. No capítulo que vem, ou mais tardar no outro, encerraremos a fase 'infância e adolescencia' dos gêmeos e, após breve lapso temporal, passaremos enfim a fase adulta. Ah, tão lindo ver os meus pequeninos crescerem! *_*... XD**

**Bem, espero aos que lêem que continuem gostando e acompanhando, e se puderem que mandem review. É muito bom mesmo saber que alguém lê e gosta do que vc escreve. ^^**

**Bjos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_- És pior do que Hidley, Saga! – disse, com voz cansada, enquanto duas únicas lágrimas lhe escorriam finalmente pelo rosto, lentas, a morrer-lhe nos lábio que ainda ostentavam o sorriso desbotado. - Fere-me muito mais do que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer._

_E dito isso, retirou-se, rapidamente, da sala, esbarrando em mim no caminho. Saga ainda ficou a olhar para a porta vários minutos após o irmão haver sumido, e então desabou no sofá. Cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, dorso curvado, rosto escondido sob as mãos._

_Achei melhor deixá-los em paz com seus pesares, mesmo porque não percebia o que pudesse fazer por eles, e voltei para cozinha. Estava, no entanto, com o coração pesado. Como que pressentindo todas as funestas conseqüências dos incidentes presentes e futuros." _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VIII**

Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria então, provavelmente jamais teria deixado Saga entrar na cozinha naquela noite. Ou, ainda, haveria de ter-lhe alertado sobre a presença de Kanon ali. Ou ao menos o impediria de tomar assento e começar toda aquela conversa absurda. Mas eu não sabia. De forma que quando o mais velho adentrou o lugar perguntando sobre o irmão, atendi ao pedido do mais novo e disse-lhe que desconhecia seu paradeiro, ainda que soubesse muito bem que ele estava logo ali, escondido na lavanderia a remoer suas mágoas.

Fazia então um dia que estavam sem se falar, desde a discussão da noite anterior, o que era bastante tempo para eles. Mary Anne voltara novamente a Wuthering Heights sob o pretexto de ter esquecido ali seu lenço, que, entretanto, não se encontrou em parte alguma embora revirássemos toda a casa. Acabou demorando-se por lá a tarde inteira em companhia de Saga, que, excetuando-se uma ligeira palidez, parecia o mesmo de sempre.

Kanon, contudo, estava sombrio e abatido. Saiu bem cedo e só foi dar as caras já de noitinha, mudo e triste. Servi-lhe um bocado de pão e uma tigela de sopa na cozinha, já que estava sem o almoço. Ele, no entanto, não parecia muito interessado na comida. Esmigalhou o pão em vários pedaços e ficou a remexer a sopa até arrefecer. Depois levantou-se, dizendo-se satisfeito, e foi se deitar no banco da lavanderia. Recomendou-me, antes, não informasse a ninguém de seu paradeiro. Queria estar sozinho.

Foi algumas poucas horas depois, quando eu pensava em começar a preparar a ceia, que Saga achegou-se a mim, perguntando pelo irmão. Disse-lhe que não sabia dele, pois que julgava justo ter o pequeno alguns momentos para si. Ademais, irritava-me a atitude de Saga, perambulando pela casa, todo sorrisos, com a Srta. Deviant, enquanto Kanon sofria de tristeza por conta dele.

Provavelmente pensando que o mais novo ainda deveria estar a passear pelos campos, cruzou a porta até onde eu me achava, sentada ao lado do fogo, e puxou para si mesmo uma cadeira. Supondo que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa eu o olhava. Seu rosto parecia perturbado e ansioso. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, como se quisesse falar, mas, em vez de uma frase, saiu-lhe da boca um suspiro.

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa, durante a qual relanceava eu os olhos de tempos em tempos a lavanderia, temendo que qualquer barulho de Kanon denunciasse a minha mentira. Permaneceu no mais absoluto silêncio, contudo. Talvez houvesse adormecido.

- Nelly, és capaz de guardar um segredo? – indagou Saga, por fim, voltando para mim aqueles lindos olhos azuis que nos obrigavam a perdoar, mesmo quando tínhamos razão de sobra para ficar zangados.

- E é segredo que valha a pena? - inquiri.

- É, e estou a ficar muito preocupado. – respondeu. -Tenho de desabafar! Preciso saber se agi bem... Hoje mesmo, pedi Mary Anne em casamento.

Espantei-me, é claro, e fiquei a olhar para ele, emudecida.

- Anda lá, Nelly, diga alguma coisa! – exclamou em inquietação que não lhe era própria.

- Por que isso agora, menino? – foi a única coisa que tive o espírito de dizer.

Deu de ombros. – É preciso que eu me case, você sabe. Por causa do título. Pouco importa então que seja agora ou depois. Só pensei que já era a hora. – respondeu, em pretensa casualidade.

- E ela aceitou imediatamente, suponho. – respondi com ironia, ao que ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Sim, deve ter mesmo ficado radiante. – continuei no mesmo tom. – Francamente, Sr. Saga, o que quer que eu diga? Já fizeste o pedido, não fizeste? E a menina aceitou, pois não? Então de que serve estarmos agora a discutir o assunto? Deu tua palavra e já não podes voltar atrás. – completei irritada.

Ele ficou quieto.

- Das duas uma – prossegui – ou ela é completamente estúpida, ou doida varrida para ter aceitado assim semelhante proposta de alguém que tão obviamente não a ama.

- E por que eu não a amaria? – indignou-se ele.

- Dize-me tu, Sr. Saga. Por que a amas? – repliquei.

- Oras, que disparate de pergunta. Amo-a porque é bonita, educada, alegre e agradável de se estar. – respondeu.

- Certamente é tudo isso. – concordei. – E embora essas sejam boas qualidades ainda não são razões para pedir a uma pessoa que se case contigo. Ela não será sempre bonita, tu sabes, e pode ser que também não seja alegre toda a vida. Devia considerar teu coração, menino. Ademais, - prossegui – como ficará Kanon?

- Que tem Kanon? – retrucou, defensivo, desviando o rosto. – Kanon é meu irmão, apenas, ele não tem nada que ver com isso! Nem sei por que estamos a falar dele. – continuou, ainda sem olhar-me nos olhos. – E que importa se Mary Anne não for mais bonita ou alegre amanhã? Ela o é agora, e isso basta. Gostaria que falasse com um pouco mais de bom senso. – completou, altivo.

- Pois bem. Isso decide a questão. – repliquei. - Se só tens que te preocupar com o presente e estais certo de que Kanon nada mais representas para ti, casa-te com Mary Anne. – escarneci. E já ia abrindo a boca para continuar quando, pressentindo um ligeiro movimento, olhei na direção da lavanderia e vi que Kanon levantara-se, trêmulo, do banco em que estava e esgueirava-se feito um fantasma para o pátio. Estivera a escutar toda a nossa conversa até ali, e depois de ouvir tudo o que o irmão dissera, já não queria saber de escutar mais nada.

Do lugar onde se encontrava sentado, meu companheiro não podia vê-lo, de forma que não deu pela sua presença, nem pela sua partida. Mas eu estremeci.

- Não preciso de teu consentimento para isso... – continuou o mais velho, insolente – Hei de casar-me com ela. Mas, afinal, não me disseste se fiz bem ou não.

- Muitíssimo bem, senhor, se é que a gente se casa só pelo presente e ignorando nosso coração. – prossegui – E agora, vamos então a saber o que lhe atormenta. Por que te dizes preocupado? Não entendo o que está a correr errado. Vais cumprir com as exigências que ainda lhe faltavam para tornar-te Barão. Os pais dela não vão levantar objeções, creio eu. Há de assumir o título e salvar a propriedade dos desatinos de Hidley. Além disso, ama a Srta. Deviant, e ela o ama. Parece correr tudo pelo melhor. Onde está então o problema?

Ele ficou a olhar-me um instante e então baixou o rosto sem responder. Seguiu-se uma longa pausa, em que percebi que lutava com alguma forte emoção que forçava-se a libertar da carapaça que havia construído para si.

- Aqui... E aqui! - respondeu, por fim, levantado para mim os olhos entristecidos, e batendo com uma mão na testa e a outra no peito.– Em todos os lugares onde vive a alma. Sinto na alma e no coração que faço muito mal, Nelly!

- Isso é muito estranho! Não estou a perceber. – fiz-me desentendida.

- É esse o meu segredo. – retornou, muito sério. - Não sou capaz de explicar muito bem, mas vou dar-te uma idéia do que sinto.

A sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais triste e mais grave e vi-lhe tremer as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Nelly, nunca tens sonhos esquisitos? - disparou subitamente, depois de refletir durante alguns minutos.

- De vez em quando - respondi.

- Eu também. Nos últimos tempos venho tendo sonhos que nunca mais me abandonaram e que me mudaram as idéias. Espalharam-se dentro de mim, como o vinho se espalha na água, e alteraram a cor dos meus pensamentos. Eis um desses sonhos. Vou contar-te...

- Por favor, não conte, Sr. Saga! – interrompi-o – Já temos tristezas que cheguem sem ser preciso conjurar espíritos e visões para nos assombrarem. - Não quero ouvir. Não quero! - repeti eu, precipitadamente.

Nessa altura eu era muito supersticiosa quanto a sonhos, e ainda sou, e Saga tinha um brilho especial no olhar aquela noite, algo que me fazia recear que eu pudesse extrair das suas palavras alguma profecia e prever alguma terrível catástrofe.

Mostrou-se contrariado, mas não continuou. Daí a pouco, fingindo abordar outro assunto, voltou ao mesmo.

-Se eu estivesse no Céu, Nelly, haveria ser extremamente infeliz.

- Porque não é lá o seu lugar - retorqui. - Todos os pecadores se sentiriam infelizes no Céu.

- Mas não é por isso. Sonhei uma vez que lá estava.

- Já lhe disse que não quero saber dos seus sonhos, menino! Vou-me deitar. - atalhei eu novamente.

- Acalme-se. Não é nada! - exclamou. - Ia só dizer que o Céu não me pareceu meu verdadeiro lugar. Dilacerava o coração de tanto desejo de voltar para a terra, e os anjos ficaram tão aborrecidos com isso que me precipitaram no meio da charneca, no alto dos montes de Wuthering Heights, onde despertei a buscar por Kanon. Este sonho explica o meu segredo tão bem como o outro o teria. Sou tão afeito a ir para o Céu, quanto a tornar-me Barão ou a me casar com Mary Anne. Kanon é a única coisa que me interessa nesse mundo, Nelly, e se houvesse uma única maneira que fosse de ficarmos juntos, ou alguma outra forma de protegê-lo eu jamais teria pensado em algo assim. Agora, contudo, é preciso que eu me case, que o afaste de mim, e ele nunca poderá saber o quanto eu o amo. E isso não apenas porque seja belo ou alegre, mas porque ele é mais do que eu mesmo. Se algo acontecesse a ele, Nelly... Se algo acontecesse... Oh! Nelly, tenho tido tantos sonhos! E sempre os mesmos. Neles estou a presenciar certo enforcamento, como de fato presenciei uma vez, mas de repente é Kanon no cadafalso, e ele olha para mim suplicante, enquanto o carrasco aperta a corda em seu pescoço. Eu tento, mas não posso alcançá-lo. É quando percebo correntes que me prendem ao chão. Eu busco livrar-me delas, mas é em vão... E ele parece cada vez mais longe... Cada vez mais distante... sumindo-se entre os montes de Wuthering Heights , qual fantasma, a rir-se de mim... Cada vez mais fora do meu alcance...

- Basta, senhor, eu não quero ouvir mais nada! –interrompi-o, aflita. - Já havia lhe dito que não queria saber de seus sonhos. Se tornares a repetir algum deles levanto-me daqui agora mesmo. – ameacei. – Por Deus, menino! –prossegui, exasperada ante tanto desatino. - O que dizes não faz nenhum sentido. Ademais, essa é a pior das razões que poderia ter para tomar a jovem Mary Anne por esposa.

- Ao contrário. – retrucou ele. - É a melhor! Na verdade, é a única. As outras eram falsas. Não passavam de pretextos. Forjei-as todas a fim de iludir-te e, iludindo-te, ser também capaz de iludir a mim mesmo. Esta diz respeito a uma pessoa que reúne em si tudo quanto eu possa vir a sentir por alguém e por mim mesmo. Não posso exprimi-lo, Nelly, mas decerto tu tens, como toda a gente, uma vaga idéia de que há, de que deve haver, fora de nós uma vida que ainda é nossa. De que serviria ter eu vindo ao mundo se me confinasse no que aqui está? Ouvi dizer certa vez que gêmeos eram um erro de Deus. Dois seres nascidos da mesma semente, que apenas a um deveria gerar, dividindo uma única alma, posto que esta nunca se poderia duplicar. Abominações. Dois corpos a partilhar um só espírito. Lembro-me de ter chorado então, mas hoje penso que era verdade. Minha alma e a de Kanon são a mesma, Nelly. As minhas grandes infelicidades nesta vida, têm sido as infelicidades de Kanon. E eu acompanhei e senti cada uma delas desde o início. É _ele_ o que me mantém vivo. É _ele_ minha grande razão de viver. Se tudo o mais perecesse e ele ficasse, eu continuaria, mesmo assim, a existir. E, se tudo o mais permanecesse e ele fosse aniquilado, o universo tornar-se-ia para mim numa vastidão desconhecida, a que eu não teria mais a sensação de pertencer. Eu não seria mais parte desse mundo. Por isso eu não posso me permitir perder Kanon, Nelly, não posso! Eu não posso perder minha alma! Ainda que eu o magoe. Mesmo que ele me venha a odiar por isso...

Deteve-se então, desviando o rosto e mordendo o lábio, forcejando para controlar a emoção. Senti pena dele, mas tanta loucura também já me fizera perder a paciência.

- Se for eu capaz de dar senso a tanto contra-senso – disse-lhe eu – será o de me convencer ainda mais de que tu ignoras por completo todos os deveres que a gente assume quando se casa, ou então de que o menino é um pervertido sem princípios.

Ele ergueu os olhos e ia dizer algo quando a entrada de José pôs fim a nossa conversa. Saga puxou a cadeira para um canto enquanto eu levantava-me a fim de preparar a ceia.

Quando a ceia ficou pronta, gerou-se uma discussão entre José e eu sobre quem ia levar a comida ao Sr. Hidley, e, resolvemos que o melhor era esperar que ele a pedisse, quando tivesse vontade, pois receávamos particularmente ir a sua presença depois que ele permanecia muito tempo só.

Sem mais para fazer, não demorou José começar a se queixar de Kanon.

- Como se dá que esse sujeito à toa não tenha voltado dos campos há esta hora? – ia dizendo ele. - Que andará a fazer esse vadio?- perguntou, pondo-se à procura do menino.

- Vou chamá-lo - disse eu. - Tenho certeza de que está no celeiro.

Fui até lá e chamei-o, mas não obtive resposta. Quando voltei, disse baixinho, a Saga, que Kanon devia ter certamente ouvido uma boa parte do que ele dissera, e contei-lhe como o vira esgueirar-se da lavanderia precisamente no momento em que ele dizia não ter o mais novo nada que ver com seu casamento com Mary Anne.

Saga perdeu imediatamente a cor e pôs-se de pé num salto, totalmente alarmado, correndo desesperadamente a procura do irmão, sem sequer perder tempo em indagar de si mesmo por que estava tão agitado.

Demorou-se tanto em sua busca que José propôs que não o esperássemos mais. Imaginou que eles tardavam deliberadamente em aparecer para escaparem às suas intermináveis rezas. Eles eram "bastante ruins para serem capazes de tais tratantadas", afirmava ele. E, naquela noite, acrescentou em nome deles uma oração especial ao já habitual quarto de hora de súplicas antes do repasto, e teria acrescentado outra no final da ação de graças, se o nosso jovem patrão não tivesse entrado na cozinha de rompante, pálido e aflito, ordenando-lhe que corresse às pressas à estrada a fim de encontrar Kanon onde quer que estivesse e o trouxesse imediatamente de volta!

- A cancela está aberta... Ele deve andar por aí e não me ouviu chamar, pois não respondeu, apesar de eu ter gritado com toda a força – foi dizendo esbaforido, sem, contudo, parecer acreditar nas próprias palavras.

José começou a fazer objeções, mas Saga estava demasiado apreensivo para suportar contradições, e o velho acabou por pôr o chapéu na cabeça e sair a resmungar. Entrementes, o rapaz caminhava de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos e exclamando:

- Onde será que ele se meteu? Onde é que poderá estar? O que foi que eu disse, Nelly? Já nem me lembro. Ele não poderia ter mesmo acreditado naquelas bobagens, poderia? Oh, meu Deus, Nelly, diga-me que ele vai voltar! Eu _preciso_ que ele volte! Preciso tanto!

E voltava para mim os belos orbes azuis suplicantes, que se destacavam, febris, na face lívida. Frágil, como poucas vezes o vira.

- Quanto barulho por uma coisa de nada! - exclamei, embora também bastante inquieta. – O menino assusta-se por muito pouco! Não há razão para alarme só porque Kanon resolveu conceder-ser uma volta pela charneca, ao luar, ou foi deitar-se amuado no palheiro e não quer responder. Desconfio que foi lá que ele se escondeu. Vai ver como o encontro!

E saí também eu a procurá-lo, com Saga em meu encalço. O resultado, no entanto, foi desanimador, e as buscas de José acabaram da mesma maneira.

- Não se pode encontrar nada numa noite dessa. – resmungou ele, ao entrar, batendo a porta. – Escura como breu.

Era com efeito uma noite muito sombria para o Verão. As nuvens pareciam pressagiar trovoada, e eu disse que o melhor era ficarmos quietos. A chuva, prestes a cair obrigaria Kanon a voltar pra casa, sem mais outras complicações.

Saga, no entanto, não se deixava tranqüilizar facilmente. Continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, da porta para a cancela, e desta para a porta, em um estado tal de agitação que não o deixava sossegar. Saiu, por fim, à estrada, pondo-se a vasculhá-la de cima a baixo e de um lado a outro, sem fazer caso de minhas admoestações ou do trovão que estrondava, nem das grossas gotas de chuva que começavam a cair, pesadas, sobre dele.

- Vamos, senhor! – chamei-o, tocando-lhe no ombro. – Acaso pretendes apanhar um resfriado? Creio que não jurou aos Céus atrair a morte essa noite, não é verdade? Sabes que horas são? Meia hora depois das dez. Vamos já para cama!

Saga, no entanto, não parecia escutar-me, tomado que estava de um paroxismo de terror que se abeirava da loucura. Chamava pelo irmão a intervalos, para depois escutar, e, em seguida, pôr-se a chamar por ele novamente, alucinado.

- É inútil esperar mais tempo por esse doido. – tentei mais uma vez, ao cabo de algum tempo, aproveitando-me que ele parecia haver cessado com os chamados e encontrava-se agora parado, lívido e estático, em meio a estrada.- Deve ter ele ido a Gimmerton e lá estará até agora. Deve ter pensado que não esperaríamos por ele até tão tarde. Há de aparecer de manhã, você verá.

- Não, Nelly. Ele não está em Gimmerton. – respondeu, por fim, numa voz monocórdia que não parecia dele. Os olhos fixos em algum ponto profundo dentro da noite – E também não voltará amanhã. – continuou. - Ele foi embora, Nelly. Eu sei. Eu sinto...Por que fez ele isso, Nelly? –indagou em desespero, voltando para mim os belos orbes aflitos. - Eu pedi tanto que não o fizesse... pedi tanto... Oh! Nelly, o que eu hei de fazer agora? – continuou, já sem poder dar conta de suas lágrimas. - Kanon... Onde estará ele? O que há de ser dele agora? O que há de ser de mim? – Soluçava.

E deixou-se cair de joelhos na terra molhada, em tal crise de choro que superava em muito a de Liliana ou a de qualquer outra criança.

Perto da meia noite, a tempestade abateu-se com toda a fúria sobre Wuthering Heights. Efeito do vento furioso ou de um raio, uma árvore, a uma esquina da casa fendeu-se. Um enorme galho caiu sobre o telhado e abateu uma parte da chaminé do leste, lançando uma porção de pedras e fuligem na lareira da cozinha. José caiu de joelhos, pedindo a Deus que se lembrasse dos patriarcas Noé e Loth, e, como outrora, poupasse os homens justos, embora castigasse os ímpios. Tive eu também, um pouco, a sensação de que fosse aquilo uma espécie de julgamento para todos nós.

Saga só retornou a casa na manhã seguinte. Encharcado até os ossos e pálido qual fantasma. Já não chorava, trazia, antes, os olhos vazios e as feições inânimes.

De Kanon, por vários anos não se teve mais notícia, desde aquela noite.

**oOooOoooOooOo**

Ao chegar a esse ponto de sua narrativa, minha companheira lançou por acaso uma olhadela ao relógio que estava sobre a lareira e espantou-se ao verificar que os ponteiros marcavam uma e meia.

Não quis ouvir falar de ficar um segundo mais e, na verdade, eu mesmo estava disposto a deixar para depois o resto de sua história. Depois de ter ela ido descansar e após passar umas duas horas a meditar, tomei enfim coragem para ir-me deitar também, apesar de uma dolorosa preguiça da cabeça e dos membros.

**

* * *

**

**"_Agora era fatal  
Que o faz-de-conta terminasse assim  
Pra lá deste quintal  
Era uma noite que não tem mais fim  
Pois você sumiu no mundo sem me avisar  
E agora eu era um louco a perguntar  
O que é que a vida vai fazer de mim?"_**

**_(João e Maria - _****_Chico Buarque_****_)  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Nota:**

Conforme a tradição bíblica, Deus decidiu destruir o mundo por causa da perversidade humana, mas poupou Noé, o único homem justo da Terra em sua geração, mandando-lhe construir uma arca para salvar sua família e representantes de todos os animais e aves.

Loth, também um homem honrado, foi avisado de que as cidades de Sodoma e Gomorra seriam destruídas como forma de castigo e de que deveria fugir com a sua família e que na hora da partida ninguém devia olhar para trás. Infelizmente a esposa de Loth lançou um último olhar às cidades e ficou transformada numa estátua de sal.

* * *

**Oi de novo,**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, imenso por sinal XD, e um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever, devo acrescentar. **

**Não só pq eu adore torturar o Saga, embora eu realmente goste de fazer isso XD (tadinho dele, como eu disse a ****_Axly_****, qualquer dia ele se enche, encarna o Ares e vem puxar meu pé XDD), mas pq sempre existem aqueles capítulos que a gente escreve mais pra dar contextualidade à história, e aqueles que ansiamos por escrever. Que já estão prontinhos na nossa cabeça só esperando pra acontecer. Este, assim como os dois primeiros cápitulos, pertencem a última categoria, por isso me divertiu tanto escrevê-lo. **

**E como um autor que eu gosto muito certa vez disse que aquilo que mais nos agrada escrever é o que por certo mais agradará aos leitores também, eu realmente espero que assim seja, e que vcs curtam bastante o capítulo. ^^**

**A música do Chico foi a que me inspirou (além do próprio livro para o qual essa fic pretende ser uma releitura, é claro) a escrever esta primeira parte da história, acho que eu devia ter posto mais versos dela espalhadas pelos capítulos, mas enfim...**

**Por fim, gostaria de terminar perguntando se alguém percebeu que o Sr. Lockwood tb é uma personagem de Saint Seiya. Lockwood é apenas o sobrenome dele, é claro, o nome ainda não foi revelado, e não o será até quase o fim, posso dizer. Embora no capítulo que vem vá ficar ainda mais óbvio do que já está quem ele é. XD**

**Enfim, mandem-me Reviews para que eu saiba o que vcs estão achando da história, sim? E muito obrigada mais uma vez a querida ****_Axly_**** que sempre me brinda com uma Review tão linda e animadora, que me enche de disposição para continuar. E ela disse que minha resposta foi fofa! *_* Mas, na verdade, as Reviews dela é que são super fofas. ^^**

**Então, até o próximo capítulo,  
**

**Bjos  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capítulo anterior:**

_"Ao chegar a esse ponto de sua narrativa, minha companheira lançou por acaso uma olhadela ao relógio que estava sobre a lareira e espantou-se ao verificar que os ponteiros marcavam uma e meia._

_Não quis ouvir falar de ficar um segundo mais e, na verdade, eu mesmo estava disposto a deixar para depois o resto de sua história. Depois de ter ela ido descansar e após passar umas duas horas a meditar, tomei enfim coragem para ir-me deitar também, apesar de uma dolorosa preguiça da cabeça e dos membros."_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IX**

...**  
**

_"Meu coração é um balde despejado.  
Como os que invocam espíritos,  
Invoco a mim mesmo e não encontro nada"_

_...  
_

Que bela introdução a minha vida de eremita! Quatro semanas de tortura, febres, remédios, agitação e doença! Oh! Aqueles ventos glaciais, os sinistros céus do Norte! As estradas impraticáveis e os médicos de província sempre tão morosos! Aquela falta de um rosto humano! E, pior do que tudo, a terrível sentença do doutor de que não tivesse esperança de sair de casa antes da Primavera.

O Sr. Renoir acabava, então, de me honrar com a sua visita. Enviado pelo Barão, é claro, a fim de colher minha assinatura em alguns papéis da locação da Granja. Grande velhaco! Sabia bem que não estava ele completamente isento de culpa naquela minha doença. E era isso mesmo que eu tanto queria mandar-lhe dizer pelo viúvo. Mas, enfim! Como poderia eu maltratar um homem que tivera o caridoso gesto de mandar-me tão belo ruivo a passar uma hora sentado à minha cabeceira falando de outras coisas que não de pílulas, tisanas, emplastros e sanguessugas?

Ruivo que assemelhava-se, aliás, sobremaneira ao suposto anjo de meu delírio, percebia, então, a olhar para ele. "Ora, desde quando dera eu para alucinar com imagens do Sr. Renoir?" Pensei comigo. Mas a evidência ali se apresentava sob a forma de belo rosto, alvo e sério, emoldurado por longas madeixas cor de fogo.

De fato, durante todo o tempo que me achara preso à cama, encontrei-me acometido por constantes delírios que me punham inquieto. Imagens de Saga e Kanon Lancaster fundiam-se e sobrepujavam-se umas as outras, percorrendo minha mente. Rostos do presente e do passado, cenas de todos os bizarros acontecimentos vividos em Wuthering Heights, pareciam desfilar, alternando-se, em meus sonhos febris.

Foi em uma destas ocasiões que, alertado pela sensação de uma presença diferente no quarto, penso ter aberto os olhos, ou assim imaginei que fazia, divisando, por sob a névoa que me turvava a vista, indistinto rosto. Tão belo e marmóreo que, em meu delírio, julguei pertencer a algum tipo de anjo, embora jamais houvesse realmente me considerado digno da visita de um. Seus olhos eram como flâmulas acesas e os cabelos pareciam feitos de fogo. Olhava-me com alguma preocupação nos orbes vermelhos, e senti mais do que vi, uma mão fria e delgada que pousava delicada, sobre minha testa.

Lutando contra a letargia que me mantinha prostrado, forcei-me a levantar o braço no afã de tocar a bela criatura, esperando, por certo, vê-la dissolver-se ao meu toque. Permaneceu, no entanto, bem sólida sob os meus dedos fracos. Recuando, constrangido, ante aquele contato, fez ele menção de retirar a mão que mantinha sobre minha fronte. A sensação gelada em minha testa quente era-me, contudo, tão agradável que o impedi de fazê-lo, segurando-lhe firmemente o pulso.

O rosto pálido tornou-se imediatamente tão rubro quanto os cabelos, e olhos inquisitivos fixaram-se nos meus. Sustentei com meus azuis enevoados os perturbadores castanhos avermelhados dele, e senti aos poucos relaxar a tensão no braço que eu segurava. Soltei por fim o pulso que mantinha preso. A mão, contudo, permaneceu imóvel sobre meu rosto. Forcei-me a manter-me desperto a fim de não perder um instante daquele idílio silencioso, mas minhas pálpebras pesadas pela febre traíram meu desejo. A última coisa que percebi antes de cair de novo na escuridão do sono foi leve carícia, suave, em meus cachos revoltos.

Perdido naqueles pensamentos, a observar o belo viúvo, ocupado então em tentar equilibrar um enorme calhamaço de papeis sobre minha mesinha de cabeceira, recordava também as palavras da Sra. Dean. Dissera-me ela, tão logo encontrou-me de novo lúcido, que o advogado de meu senhorio por ali estivera, na outra semana, a fim de arranjar as últimas providências com o contrato, encontrando-me, contudo, demasiado enfermo para quaisquer tratados. Não pedira por maiores detalhes nem dera um segundo pensamento à informação por ocasião. Agora, no entanto, não podia evitar perguntar-me quanto de meu descabido delírio haveria realmente sido apenas fruto da minha desvairada imaginação.

À partida do ruivo seguiu-se imenso vazio, no qual fui acometido por insuportável tédio. Estava demasiado fraco para ler, e nada havia a fazer naquele quarto em que me mantinha prisioneiro as ordens do médico. Assim que me ocorreu a idéia de pedir a Sra. Dean que continuasse sua narrativa. Era ainda capaz de me lembrar dos pontos principais da história até ao momento onde havia parado. Lembrava-me de que um dos heróis fugira e que não se ouvira mais falar dele durante vários anos, enquanto o outro, desolado, permanecera sozinho em Wuthering Heights.

Toquei então a campainha, certo de que a boa senhora haveria de ficar contente de ver-me novamente em estado de conversar alegremente.

A Sra. Dean entrou.

- Ainda faltam vinte minutos para o seu remédio – observou ela.

- Chega de remédios! - protestei. - O que eu quero é...

- O doutor disse que o senhor já pode parar com os antibióticos.

- Com todo o prazer! Mas não me interrompa. Sente-se aqui ao pé de mim e nem pense em tocar nesse batalhão de frascos e frasquinhos amargos. Vá lá, tire a agulha e o novelo do bolso... isso mesmo... e agora continue a contar-me a história dos gêmeos do ponto em que a deixou até os nossos dias. Lembro-me que Kanon havia fugido. Que fez ele? Foi terminar sua educação no Continente e voltou transformado num cavalheiro? Ou arranjou alguma bolsa de estudo? Ou fugiu para a América e alcançou a fama à custa da exploração do país adotivo? Ou fez fortuna mais depressa pelas estradas de Inglaterra?

- Sabe, Sr. Lockwood, ele é bem capaz de ter feito um pouco de tudo isso, mas não o posso asseverar. Não tenho idéia de como passou aqueles anos, nem por que meios conseguiu sobreviver e fazer fortuna. Mas, com sua licença, vou continuar a contar a história à minha moda, se achar que isso há de distraí-lo sem fatigá-lo. Está se sentindo melhor esta manhã?

- Muito melhor.

- Ora, ainda bem!

**oOooOoooOooOo**

Como eu havia dito, – começou ela, sem maiores rodeios – Kanon desapareceu na noite qual fumaça levada ao vento, carregando consigo, conforme pudemos apurar mais tarde, apenas algumas poucas roupas e objetos pessoais, além de e um belo potro da estrebaria. Já Saga, como não parecesse me ouvir, e depois de ter insistido debalde para que entrasse, não tive alternativa que não deixá-lo à estrada, entregue à própria amargura, com a chuva a encharcar-lhe as roupas e cabelos, enquanto o vento rugia feroz entre os montes e a noite avançava gélida pela madrugada.

Quando desci na manhã seguinte, um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, a chuva já havia cessado, embora ainda fizesse frio, e vi, iluminado pelos pálidos raios do sol que entravam pelas frestas das persianas, a silhueta do mais velho, sentado em frente à lareira. A porta da rua estava aberta e a luz do dia entrava através dela e pelo postigo, também aberto.

Aproximei-me da figura ali sentada, a encarar fixamente o fogo, e o que vi me assustou além das palavras. Era como se olhasse para um corpo vazio. Completamente encharcado graças à sua obstinação em recusar abrigar-se, e a permanecer sem chapéu ou capote toda a noite, para receber tanta água quanto puderam absorver seus cabelos e roupas. Estava gelado também, e tremia vigorosamente sob efeito do vento que entrava pela porta. Não obstante, parecia sequer dar-se conta de seu estado. Seus olhos estavam vítreos e estáticos quais os de um boneco, e o rosto rígido e enxangue como o de um defunto.

Chamei seu nome, mas ele não respondeu. Postei-me a frente dele, tocando seu ombro, apreensiva, mas ele tampouco reagiu a isso também. Consegui, por fim, com algum esforço, que se levantasse e me seguisse, catatônico, até o quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, contudo, creio que as lembranças do irmão inundaram-no mais uma vez, posto que pôs-se a soluçar novamente, sem mais qualquer escrúpulo ou vontade de esconder seu pesar. Rápido, no entanto, passou da tristeza a ira. O rosto contorcendo-se em uma máscara de raiva, que era de tudo e de si mesmo, as palavras perdendo-se em sons inarticulados, os olhos brilhantes e febris, como jamais os vira. Nunca me esquecerei então da cena que se passou ali dentro. Apavorou-me. Ele parecia possuído. Pensei realmente que houvesse enlouquecido e corri mandar José chamar o médico. Era já aquilo, afinal, o começo do delírio.

O Dr. Kenneth, logo que o viu, achou que estava perigosamente doente. Tinha febre. Deu-lhe sedativos, sangrou-o e recomendou-me que não lhe servisse mais nada a não ser soro de leite e caldos de aveia muito ralos, e que tomasse cuidado, não fosse ele jogar-se escada abaixo ou pela janela. E depois foi-se embora, pois ainda tinha muito que correr, numa região onde a distância entre cada casa rondava as três milhas.

O Sr. Hidley vociferou que não queria saber de mais doenças na casa, e lançou uma série de impropérios contra o menino, enquanto José persignou-se e pôs-se a murmurar que era castigo.

- Aquela visita celeste de ontem não foi à toa, estou certo. – ia dizendo ele enquanto nos afastávamos os dois para a cozinha. – Foi punição divina. Se foi! E bem que a mereciam os 'coisas ruins'. É um belo procedimento esse de andar a passear pelos campos depois da meia-noite! Eles pensam que eu sou cego, mas não sou não!... Vi bem o que faziam a sós nestes passeios. Vi muito bem! Pecadores! – Crocitava o velho que não perdia oportunidade para fazer intervir sua língua malévola. - Não me admira se o desgraçado do irmão não estiver no fundo de um pântano agora. Louvado seja Deus sobre todas as coisas! Tudo conspira a favor dos que são eleitos e subtraídos ao contato da ralé! Tu bem sabes o que diz a Escritura a esse respeito.

E pôs-se a citar vários textos, remetendo-os aos capítulos e versículos em que poderíamos encontrá-los.

Por todo o resto daquele dia, e por vários outros que o seguiram, Saga oscilou perigosamente entre a lucidez e o delírio, recusando-se a falar, comer, ou mesmo levantar-se da cama, e sua febre não dava sinais de ceder. A Srta. Deviant, em companhia da mãe, veio visitá-lo várias vezes por aquele período, a fim de ver como corriam as coisas e, naturalmente, ralhar conosco, dando-nos ordens. Mas teve a pobre moça motivos de sobra para arrepender-se de seu desvelo. Seus pais apanharam as febres e morreram com poucos dias de intervalo um do outro. E, embora eu reconheça não ser propriamente uma enfermeira dedicada, e José ser ainda pior. E, embora fosse o nosso doente tão fatigante e teimoso como o são todos os outros, o certo é que alguns meses depois de cair de cama, podíamos, por fim, dizê-lo curado.

Era, no entanto, como se o menino que eu conhecera outrora houvesse também desaparecido com Kanon naquela noite. Unido a ele por aquela parte sua que sempre pertenceria ao outro. Seu corpo estava curado, a alma, porém, permanecia irremediavelmante cindida. O coração do mais velho havia se fechado. Sentira demais para poder continuar a sentir. Trancafiara-se sob a maciça armadura que havia erigido, e mais do que nunca personalizava a carapaça que moldara para si.

Assim que, quando não imbuído de calculada gentileza e deliberada polidez, era frio e altivo, senão insolente para conosco. Dera, ainda, a perturbadoras oscilações de humor, e súbitas crises de fúria. Preferia, contudo, suas raivas àquela máscara rígida e elaborada que lhe ocultava o rosto, ou aos olhos vazios e distantes que enxergava-lhe por detrás.

Por essa altura, o médico já nos havia alertado que a doença dele era mais do espírito que do corpo e que não era conveniente irritá-lo. Assim que evitávamos todos contrariá-lo. E, mesmo o Sr. Hidley , orientado pelo doutor e atemorizado pelas ameaças de ataques de loucura que muitas vezes acompanhavam as suas fúrias, procurava de uma maneira geral não lhe espiaçar o gênio. Era até indulgente para com ele, me atrevo a dizer, não por afeto, é claro, mas por receio.

Nunca mais falou ele no irmão. - embora, eu bem o soubesse, jamais houvesse deixado de procurá-lo em segredo um único dia. E, temendo provocar outra de suas recaídas, em acordo tácito, não falávamos também nós no menino.

Certo dia, contudo, em que me fizera ele perder a cabeça, tive a desgraça de lançar à sua conta a responsabilidade pelo desaparecimento do mais novo, o que era afinal a verdade, como ele bem o sabia. Estremeceu, e por breves segundos pude ver, para além da máscara, toda dor e toda angústia que lhe devassavam o espírito. Entendi então que ninguém no mundo haveria de culpá-lo pelo sumiço do irmão mais do que ele próprio já o fazia.

Desde esse dia, por vários meses, cortou qualquer relação comigo.

Mary Anne Deviant, como tantas outras que a precederam e tantas que se lhe hão de seguir, estava cega de amor. E julgou-se a mais feliz das mulheres vivas no dia em que Saga finalmente a conduziu ao altar da capela de Gimmerton, quatro anos depois da morte de seus pais.

Após o casamento, ela e a irmã mudaram-se para Wuthering Heights, e, menos de tês meses depois, Saga tornava-se, enfim, Lorde Oren Saga Calrton de Lancaster, 14º Barão de Lancaster.

Hidley que, além de uma polpuda soma em dinheiro, ganhara também como dote pelo casamento do sobrinho a propriedade onde antigamente viviam os Deviant, despachou-se para Thrushcross Grange nem bem Saga assumira o título. José entendeu que era de seu dever seguir com o patrão, e Liliana teria também partido não fossem minhas súplicas e o súbito carinho que a nova Baronesa parecia haver tomado pela menina.

Assim que, para minha surpresa, não se mostrou aquela união tão mau negócio a princípio. Mary Anne sabia bem dirigir uma casa, tratando logo de colocar tudo de volta nos eixos. E Saga, inteligante e pespicaz como poucos, revelou-se um administrador admirável, superando mesmo todas as espectativas. Bem rápido, portanto, recuparava Wuthering Heights o antigo status social e financeiro que detinha.

Saga portou-se também muito melhor do que eu poderia esperar em relação a sua nova esposa e cunhada, parecendo dedicado até demais a elas. Tratava-se, no entanto, de dedicação demasiado afetada e deliberada para ser natural, e via eu nela, antes, a pura expresão do dever e da culpa. Fazia-se alegre diante delas, mas seus sorrisos nunca chegavam a atravessar-lhe a carapaça que vestia, ou a alcançar-lhe o vazio dos olhos por trás da máscara.

A Baronesa, por seu lado, parecia conservar-se extremamente apaixonada pelo marido, e eu ignorava até que ponto pudesse estar consciente do verdadeiro estado de espírito dele. Devia suspeitar de algo, contudo, posto que, reparei, tinha profundo receio em irritá-lo. Se por acaso me ouvia responder-lhe asperamente, ou via alguma outra criada ficar trombuda diante de alguma ordem imperiosa dele, manifestava seu desprazer com um franzimento de cenho, o que nunca acontecia se se tratasse de algo referente à sua pessoa. Mais de uma vez falou-me severamente por causa de minha impertinência e assegurou-me que uma facada não lhe infligiria dor maior que a que lhe causava ver seu marido desrespeitado.

Assim que não era o espinho que se curvava sobre a madressilva, mas a madressilva que abraçava o espinho. E quem pode ter mau gênio ou enfurecer-se quando não encontra oposição ou indiferença? Os rompantes de fúria do Barão pareceram, pois, por algum tempo, haver cedido. O que devia aliviar-me, contudo, me punha inquieta. Enxergava naquela aparente calma o silêncio que prenuncia a tempestade, e estremecia. Por espaço de oito meses, permaneceu, no entanto, a pólvora tão inofensiva quanto a areia, posto que nenhum fogo dela se aproximou para a fazer explodir.

Saga ainda sofria, decerto, prolongadas crises de melancolia e silêncio, que nem todo seu autodomínio era capaz de impedir. Tais momento, contudo, eram respeitados com simpático silêncio pela esposa. Atribuía-os, ela, a alguma alteração do organismo do marido, provocada pela doença que tivera, visto como outrora não era ele sujeito a semelhantes depressões do espírito. E quando ele voltava a mostrar-se alegre, também recobrava ela toda a sua alegria. E quem de fora os visse decerto afirmaria serem, a cada dia, mais profundamente felizes.

Mas em um frágil mundo de vidro, qualquer movimento pode destruí-lo. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, aquela pretensa felicidade também chegou ao fim. Afinal, acabamos sempre por ter de pensar em nós mesmos em primeiro lugar. Os mansos e os generosos de espírito apenas são mais justos no seu egoísmo do que os prepotentes. E a ventura deles terminou quando as circunstancias lhes mostraram que o que mais interessava a um não correspondia à preocupação principal dos pensamentos do outro.

Em uma acabrunhante tarde de Setembro, voltava eu do jardim com um pesado cesto de maças que acabava de colher. Caía a noite e a lua espreitava por entre as nuvens, acima do alto muro do pátio, formando sombras vagas, que se amontoavam nos recantos formados pelas várias saliências do edifício. Depûs meu fardo nos degraus da porta da cozinha para descansar um pouco e aspirar ainda o ar leve e perfumado. Olhava para a lua, de costas para a entrada, quando ouvi uma voz por trás de mim, que dizia:

- És tu, Nelly?

Era uma voz grave e masculina, cujo timbre assemelhava-se sobremaneira a do Barão. Não podia ser ele, no entanto, pois a dele era calma e refletida, enquanto essa soava com certa urgência caracteristica. Não pertencia também a ninguém na casa, bem o sabia, pois que há quase cinco anos eu já não a escutava.

Duvidando de meus ouvidos, voltei-me, amedrontada, na direção de onde ela provinha. Julgava estar diante de alguma assombração, decerto, posto que, há muito tempo, acreditava no fundo de algum pântano aquele a quem a voz pertencia. Ademais as portadas estavam fechadas e não vira ninguém enquanto me encaminhava para os degraus.

Enxerguei, então, um vulto a mover-se nas sombras do alpendre e, ao aproximar-me, arrepiada, divisei-lhe a sihueta, alta e esguia. Estava encostado à porta, com a mão no ferrolho, como se tencionasse abri-la.

- Estou aqui à espera há uma boa hora - continuou a voz, enquanto eu permanecia estática, boquiaberta. - E durante todo esse tempo reinou um silêncio de morte. Nem me atrevi a entrar. Mas que cara é essa, Nelly? Parece que viste um fantasma! Acaso não me reconheces?

Naquele momento, a brisa que soprava suave afastou um pouco as nuvens e um raio de lua iluminou-lhe o rosto. Estava mais pálido, decerto, e os traços haviam ganhado contornos mais definidos e virís com o tempo, o que ao invés de embrutecê-los, contudo, apenas acentuara-lhes a beleza. Estava mais alto, além disso, e os ombros me pareceram mais largos do que eu lembrava. Os cabelos também haviam mudado, estavam maiores, e caím-lhe agora soltos pelas costas. Era ele, contudo, não havia dúvida. Recordava-me bem daqueles olhos! Duas enormes safiras brilhantes. Selvagens e oblíquos, quais aos de um felino.

- Kanon? – exclamei, levando as mãos à cabeça, abismada, e ainda sem saber ao certo se estava ou não perante uma alma deste mundo. – Não pode ser! Então tu voltaste? E és mesmo tu? És tu realmente?

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Bem cá estamos já na segunda parte da história, embora esse capítulo seja mais uma introdução, contando o que houve com o Saga por estes anos, e a história vá começar mesmo mais no capítulo que vem. Mesmo assim foi divertido escrevê-lo, e qualquer semelhança com a história original de Saint Seiya NÃO é mera coincidência XD. Eu não pude resistir a brincar um pouco com essa coisa de máscara, armadura, e os surtos do Saga :D.**

**Agora vamos ver como eu vou me virar para escrever a história com esse Saga bipolar XD. Mas era assim mesmo que eu havia planejado a história, então tudo bem... Aliás, o Kanon também não vai ficar atrás em termos de complexidade de personalidade (tô ferrada! XDD). Os dois mudaram muito nesses anos, o que é meio que uma pena já que eu achava o Kanon criança tãaaao fofo, mas vai ser legal escrever com ele adulto tb ^^. E, afinal, não tinha como eles não mudarem depois de tudo, né? Acho que nesse capítulo mesmo já deu pra perceber o diferença do Saga no começo e no final do capítulo, na maneira como lidou com a dor.**

** Mas vamos parar de falar na hitória e ir logo às reviews. Sim, aS reviewS. No plural mesmo. Eu recebi mais uma! \o/**

** _Human Being_ fiquei super feliz com a sua review, de verdade. É mesmo muito bom saber que tem mais gente lendo e gostando da história. Ainda mais porque que vc disse nem gostar de universo alternativo, então é realmente um elogio enorme vc estar apreciando essa história, e até deixando comentário. Obrigada mesmo. E não se preocupe, ainda que sejam poucos os leitores, não hei de desistir dela tão fácil XD. Assim, espero que continue acompanhando a história e mandando sua opinião do que está achando dela. É tão importante para ficwriters de primeira viagem como eu ter este feedback dos leitores que vc nem imagina.**

**E _Axly_, suas reviews como sempre tão fofas! Eu maltratei mesmo o Saguinha, né... mas não parou por aí não, eles ainda vão sofrer muuuuito! (olhar mau) XD E quanto aos momentos felizes, bem, eu vou pensar sobre isso... hahaha. Brincadeira, eu tb gosto de ver eles juntinhos, e sempre que possível vou dar um momento doce pros dois, mas é que essa fic é triste mesmo u.u. E vc pode até não ter adivinhado ainda a identidade do Lockwood (pelo menos até o capítulo passado), mas acertou direitinho a reação do Saga. Vc disse que piraria se alguém que amasse tanto sumisse assim, e não deu outra, ele pirou mesmo ^^". E acredite, isso já estava planejado desde o começo. Vamos ver se vc vai continuar acertando assim as outras coisas da história XD. Estou amando suas reviwes, continue escrevendo! ^^**

**Enfim, é isso gente, espero que continuem acompanhando e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi com twincest, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos gêmeos, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_Naquele momento, a brisa que soprava suave afastou um pouco as nuvens e um raio de lua iluminou-lhe o rosto. Estava mais pálido, decerto, e os traços haviam ganhado contornos mais definidos e virís com o tempo, o que ao invés de embrutecê-los, contudo, apenas acentuara-lhes a beleza. Estava mais alto, além disso, e os ombros me pareceram mais largos do que eu lembrava. Os cabelos também haviam mudado, estavam maiores, e caím-lhe agora soltos pelas costas. Era ele, contudo, não havia dúvida. Recordava-me bem daqueles olhos! Duas enormes safiras brilhantes. Selvagens e oblíquos, quais aos de um felino._

_- Kanon? – exclamei, levando as mãos à cabeça, abismada, e ainda sem saber ao certo se estava ou não perante uma alma deste mundo. – Não pode ser! Então tu voltaste? E és mesmo tu? És tu realmente?"_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo X**

...**  
**

"_Basta-me um pequeno gesto,__**  
**__feito de longe e de leve,__**  
**__para que venhas comigo__**  
**__e eu para sempre te leve...__**  
**_

_- mas só esse eu não farei."_

...

- Kanon? – exclamei, levando as mãos à cabeça, abismada, e ainda sem saber ao certo se estava ou não perante uma alma deste mundo. – Não pode ser! Então tu voltaste? E és mesmo tu? És tu realmente?

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu com um sorriso, para depois voltar o olhar para as janelas que refletiam uma miríade de luas cintilantes, mas não projetavam qualquer luz interior. – Há gente em casa? – perguntou ansioso. - Onde está ele? Ele está aqui? Vamos, Nelly, não é caso para ficar tão perturbada! Responde! Desejo muito falar com ele, tu sabes... Anda, corre dizer-lhe que está aqui uma pessoa de Gimmerton que lhe quer falar. Mas não diga de quem se trata. Quero fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

- Oh! Que irá ele dizer? – exclamei - Que irá fazer? Se a surpresa a _mim _desnorteia... há de pô-lo como louco por certo! És tu, então, Kanon! Mas como pode ser? Não, é incompreensível. Como sobrevivestes estes anos todos? Acaso te alistastes no exército para servir como soldado?

- Vá levar logo meu recado - interrompeu-me ele, impaciente. – Estarei como em um inferno até que o faça!

Assim que, sem mais delongas, levantei a aldrava e entrei. Mas, quando me encontrei diante da sala onde se achava o Barão, não me pude convencer de que deveria continuar. Temia a reação que aquela visita tão inesperada pudesse causar ao já precario equilíbrio em que se mantinha meu patrão. Afinal, resolvi inventar um pretexto, perguntando-lhe se queria que acendesse as velas, e abri a porta.

Saga estava sentado perto da janela, cujos postigos se achavam enconstados à parede, e por onde se descortinava para além das árvores do jardim e do parque, selvagem e verdejante, o vale de Gimmerton, imerso em uma comprida linha de nevoeiro prateado, que se enovelava nas pontas (porque imediatamente depois da capela, como o senhor deve ter notado, o canal que serve de escoamento aos pântanos se reúne a um regato que segue a curva do vale).

A sala, seu ocupante e a cena que ele contemplava pareciam respirar de tal tranquilidade, que me estava a custar cumprir a minha missão. E, já me vinha embora sem dar o recado, depois de ter perguntado sobre as velas, quando o sentimento de minha loucura impeliu-me a voltar e murmurar:

- Está ai um sujeito de Gimmerton que lhe quer falar, meu senhor.

- Que quer ele? - quis saber.

- Não lhe perguntei - respondi.

- Está bem – acedeu com um suspiro. - Corre as cortinas, Nelly, e faça-o entrar. - ordenou.

Obedeci-lhe e, depois de fechar a cortina, desci, indo encontrar Kanon à espera no alpendre, com ar de quem naturalmente contava que o mandassem entrar.

Agora que a luz dos candelabros lhe batia em cheio, pude perceber que trajava roupas caras e elegantes, o que o deixava ainda mais impressionantemente parecido com o irmão, embora Saga nunca usasse a casaca aberta ou os cabelos soltos, depois de crescido.

Aos 22 anos os gêmeos haviam tornado-se, ambos, homens incrivelmente belos. Altos, atléticos e bem constituídos. Os traços moldados naquela exata combinação de virilidade e suavidade que os faziam másculos sem serem rudes e belos sem parecerem femininos. Continuavam surpreendentemente indênticos, contudo. Mesmo os cabelos, pareciam lhes haver crescido na mesma proporção, quase como se houvessem combinado o comprimento. Diferenciavam-se, entretanto, no olhar. A expressão e a decisão dos olhos de Saga davam-lhe uma aparência de ser mais velho, enquanto Kanon ocultava algo como uma ferocidade semi aplacada nos orbes azuis que pareciam chispar com um fogo reprimido.

Finda as escadas, bati à porta da sala, e, ao ouvir a voz de Saga mandando-me que entrasse precipitei-me em direção a maçaneta. Kanon, no entanto, segurou-me, imediatamente, o braço de modo a impedir-me de continuar. Notei que sua mão estava bem mais fria do que seria natural para a noite fresca que fazia, e percebi que estava nervoso. Após um milésimo de segundo, empurrou ele mesmo a porta.

Saga, que encontrava-se de costas para a entrada, a servir-se de uma dose de bebida na cristaleira, voltou-se com o barulho da porta abrindo e quedou-se estático. A cor se esvaindo rapidamente de seu rosto, e o copo, que conservava entre os dedos, espatifando-se ruidosamente no chão. Vacilou um passo para trás, apoiando-se no móvel a suas costas, e seria impossível descrever em palavras o turbilhão de emoções que eu vi perpassar-lhe os olhos estalados.

Por um momento encararam-se os dois em silêncio. Kanon forcejando para controlar a forte emoção que visivelmente lhe invadia, e Saga aparentemente avaliando não estar mais uma vez presa de algum delírio. Foi o mais novo quem enfim dispôs-se a quebrar aquele encanto que os retinha calados.

- E então, Saga, não cumprimentas mais teu irmão? Já faz algum tempo, não é mesmo? – começou, em pretensa petulância. - Acaso é esta a forma por que recebes um parente de volta após tanto tempo? Anda, desmancha logo esta cara, ou posso mesmo ficar ofendido a pensar que já não gostas de mim - continuou, debochado, com um característico sorriso enviesado.

Saga ainda permanecia mudo, mas percebi que recuperara o espírito, embora ainda não tivesse reencontrado a fala. Seus olhos pareciam agora chispar de fúria, e, saindo da letargia que o mantinha imóvel, aproximou-se a passos duros do mais novo, desferindo-lhe tal bofetada no rosto, que desconcertou, por alguns instantes, o caçula.

- Como pôdes, Kanon! – esbravejou, alucinado, com os olhos brilhantes da raiva e das lágrimas contidas. – Como podês desaparecer assim, sem uma palavra? Como? Por todos estes anos... Tens idéia do que eu passei? Sem saber o que havia te acontecido! Sem sequer saber se estavas vivo!

Para minha completa surpresa, Kanon, ainda com a mão pousada sobre o lado do rosto em que o irmão lhe havia batido, pôs-se a rir debochado, atirando-se felinamente no sofá.

- Oh! Por favor, Saga, deixe-te de melodramas, sim? Não combina contigo. – falou com descaso, afrouxando o colarinho e cruzando os braços preguiçosamente sob a cabeça. - Ademais, isto não me comove mais.

Saga acompanhava deliberadamente cada um dos movimentos do outro, percorrendo com os olhos todo o corpo do irmão, entre o fascínio e a fúria. Trêmulo de raiva e alguma outra coisa mais primal que eu não saberia definir.

- Melodrama? – ecoou ele, caminhando ferozmente até o mais novo e apoiando ambas as mãos no encosto do sofá, mantendo a cabeça do caçula entre elas. – Melodrama, é o que dizes? – repetiu ofegante, olhando-no perigosamente, agora com o rosto a milímetros de distância do gêmeo. – Vejo que continuas o mesmo irresponsável de sempre, não Kanon? – repreendeu-o, insinuantemente, em voz rouca, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos lábios do irmão.

O caçula, por sua vez, pouco parecia atentar ao que lhe dizia o gêmeo, mesmerizado pela boca que se mexia tão próxima a sua, inebriado pela proximidade entre eles, demasiado consciente do desejo do outro, que arfou, estremecendo, quando os olhos de gato do mais novo se estreitaram predatórios, e ele mordeu os lábios, provocante.

Em um úlltimo esforço de vontade, Saga afastou-se rápido do sofá, respirando fundo para recuperar o folêgo, voltando as costas ao gêmeo.

Seguiu-se outro silêncio, desta vez quebrado pelo mais velho.

- Por quê, irmão? - murmurou, ao cabo de algum tempo, já mais calmo e ainda de costas para o caçula. - Por quê foste tão cruel? – continuou, virando-se novamente para ele. – Todos esses anos de ausência e silêncio, sem nunca pensar em mim.

- Um pouco mais do que pensaste em mim, com certeza. – respondeu Kanon, em desafio, levantando-se do sofá, a encarar o mais velho. Todo o sarcasmo e o deboche haviam desaparecido de seu semblante, e era com uma mistura de raiva e mágoa que eu o via mirar, desafiador, o outro agora. – Soube de teu casamento, irmão. Há pouco. E pensei vir até aqui, ver o teu rosto de relance uma última vez, olhando-me com surpresa e, falso contentamento, talvez. Depois, ir ajustar minhas contas com Hidley e, então, antecipar-me ao julgamento e executar eu mesmo a minha própria sentença. – declarou. - Mas não! Não, desta vez não há de livrar-e de mim tão facilmente. Não me vais mandar embora de novo...

- Livrar-me de ti? Mandar-te embora? – ecoou o mais velho, interrompendo-o atônito. Cobrindo em largas passadas a distância que o separava do irmão e segurando-o pelos ombros com ambas as mãos. – Enlouqueceste, Kanon? – indagou, sacudindo de leve o outro. - Por Deus, só estando louco poderia ele cogitar semelhantes absurdos! E Por quê? Por quê haveria eu de querer livrar-me de ti? Não, Kanon. Nunca! – exclamou incrédulo, reforçando as palavras com movimentos veementes de cabeça. – Oh! Meu irmão, eu senti tanto a sua falta, tanto! – despejou por fim, aflito. Os olhos estreitando-se, a fitar o outro, enternecidos. Uma das mãos, que estava no ombro do mais novo, subindo-lhe pelo pescoço para contornar lentamente o rosto do gêmeo, e então deslizar, em suave carícia pelos cabelos do irmão, indo reunir-se a outra agora nas costas dele.

– Não existem palavras nesse mundo para expressar o que senti. – continuou, puxando o caçula contra si, e envolvendo-o em caloroso abraço. – Contudo, sabia bem que não estavas morto, que haveria de voltar para junto de mim. – falou com a voz abafada pelos cabelos do irmão. - Não importava o que pensassem os outros. O que dissessem. Sabia que vivia. Sempre soube. Podia sentir sua alma ainda reverberando na minha. E foi a esta certeza que me prendi para não enlouquecer.

- Causei-te realmente pesar, não foi meu irmão. – Murmurou Kanon contra o pescoço do gêmeo, entremeando os dedos pelos fios loiros do companheiro. – Peço-te, no entanto, que me perdoe. Sabes, tive eu minhas razões. Passei também por muitas provações, travei um rude combate na vida desde que ouvi tua voz pela última vez. E tens de me perdoar, pois tudo o que fiz foi a pensar em ti, e se lutei foi apenas por ti.

- K. – sussurrou Saga carinhosamente, afastando-se um pouco do irmão, somente para mirar-lhe profundamente os olhos. Os azuis de um, intimamente mergulhados nos azuis do outro. A mão do mais velho a ajeitar gentilmente uma mecha do cabelo dourado do caçula atrás da orelha deste, em suave carícia que lhe era de hábito quando meninos. Os dedos roçando levemente o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo no gesto, a provocar-lhe leve estremecimento pelo corpo. Completamente absortos um no outro. Comunicando no silêncio o que calavam as palavras. E pela primeira vez em anos eu via novamente aquelas duas crianças que conhecera outrora. Sem máscaras, medos, angustias ou disfarces.

Era como se naquele breve momento entre uma carícia e um suspiro, sob efeito da emoção que os arrebatava e enlevava, o tempo retrocedesse, e voltassem a ser apenas dois meninos. Libertos, Saga, do escrúpulo e do receio que o aprisionava, e Kanon, da mágoa que o escravizava. E, por aquele ínfimo instante, a olhar para eles, fui presa da estranha certeza de estar a vislumbrar uma nesga de um daqueles mistérios cujas respostas tanto se buscam, e que nunca lograremos entender. De um sentimento cuja enormidade me punha pequena, e fazia-me terrivelmente consciente da minha humanidade e mesquinhez.

Mas a realidade, organizada em passos de sapato que sequer chegamos a ouvir, invadiu, irritante, o delicado universo que se fiava diante de mim. Mary Anne entrou na sala. E, súbito, o tempo voltou a correr, e o mundo reconstituiu-se sem grandeza nem esperança.

- Querido! – chamou ela da porta, a fim de atrair a atenção do marido e conseguindo a de ambos, que voltaram imediatamente os olhos para a moça.

Dizem que as palavras têm poder. Algumas mais do que outras, estou certa. Aquela única foi capaz de aprisionar novamente Saga em sua carapaça e lançar Kanon dos Céus ao purgatório de seus rancores e ciúmes.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou ela, então, levando a mão à boca, antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse se manifestar. Estupefata ante a figura que ali se achava. Tão idêntica ao seu próprio marido. E que ela logo reconheceu. – Kanon? És tu mesmo? – indagou, em surpresa que igualou ou sobrepujou a minha própria.

- Ora, se não é minha cunhada? – Saudou-a Kanon, em pretensa cordialidade, ocultando sob o cinísmo de um sorriso as raivas que eu lia-lhe nos olhos.

- Oh, Kanon! Mal acredito que estejas de volta – retornou a baronesa, extasiada, aproximando-se do cunhado e depositando-lhe um beijo em cada face. – Por onde andaste todos esses tempos, sem dar notícias? Saga esteve muito preocupado contigo, sabes? – ralhou ela. - Mas alegro-me que voltastes, tenho certeza que os humores de meu marido hão de melhorar muito doravante. – completou, sem esperar resposta, relanceando os olhos para o gêmeo mais velho, que apenas sorria educadamente para a esposa. Meio consternado, um tanto contrariado, levemente irritado com a interrupção que sofrera.

Dito isso enlaçou ela a cintura de Saga, o que fez chamejarem os olhos do caçula, e voltou-se para mim, indagando:

- E tu, Ellen, que fazes aí parada ao canto com estes cacos na mão? – e realmente assim o era, entrara na sala no intuíto de recolher os pedaços do copo que o patrão derrubara, e não pude mais me obrigar a sair. – Anda depressa trazer-nos o chá! – atalhou com impaciência.

E eu assim o fiz. Quando retornei cerca de quinze minutos depois com as bebidas, estavam já os três à mesa. Saga ao lado da esposa, e Kanon em frente ao irmão, que conservava os olhos fixos nele, como se temesse que fosse sumir-se mal ele os desviasse de seu rosto.

O mais novo, por seu lado, evitava deliberadamente o olhar do mais velho, fazendo uso de todo seu precário autocontrole para subjugar o ciúme que o devassava. Nas poucas vezes que se lhes cruzavam os olhos, contudo, e de relance, era cada vez mais visível, entremeada a raiva que sentia, o indisfarçavel deleite que experimentava ao contemplá-lo. O sentimento recíproco que os dominava era intenso demais para dar lugar a constrangimentos. Mary Anne, no entanto, alheia ao que lhe ia em torno, apenas tagarelava com os gêmeos, radiante, em sua inocência.

Retirei-me em seguida, depois de haver arranjado para eles a mesa. A refeição não durou mais de dez minutos e Saga nem chegou a servir-se, incapaz de comer ou beber o que fosse. Kanon entornou o chá no pires e mal conseguiu comer um bocado.

Fui chamada de volta, afinal, a fim de retirar a louça e para que me mandassem preparar o quarto de Kanon. O caçula, eu percebia, estava por essa altura já no fim de sua limitada paciência. Olhar para o irmão e a esposa irritáva-o e o enciumava além da medida, e supus que ele pretextava algum cansaço a fim de poder retirar-se logo de lá. Depois, reparando melhor nele, enquanto subíamos os dois para o quarto, pensei que pudesse estar realmente cansado visto que parecia um pouco pálido e resfolegava um tanto ao subir as escadas.

Lá pelo meio da noite fui acordada por um barulho na cozinha. Levantando-me para verificar-lhe a causa, dei com o patrão sentado ao lado do fogo a bebericar uma caneca de café. Olhou para mim quando entrei.

- Não posso dormir, Ellen. – disse ele, à guisa de explicação. – Tenho receio de acordar e ter tudo sido apenas mais outro sonho. -completou. - Oh! Amanhã por certo pensarei que sonhei! Não serei capaz de acreditar que o vi, que o toquei, que falei com ele uma vez mais! – exclamou então com os olhos brilhando quais duas estrelas da constelação.

- Se pensas assim deveria era ter ido compartir sua alegria com ele ao invéz de ficar perambulando feito asombração pela casa! – respondi-lhe, puxando para mim mesma uma cadeira.

- Eu bem que queria ter feito isso, Nelly. Mas Kanon está rabugento. Quase não falou ao jantar, como tu viste, e quando o fez dirigiu-se apenas a Mary Anne. Chamou-me egoísta e cruel e recusa-se a dar uma palavra comigo, a não ser para dizer coisas ásperas e petulantes.

- E o senhor não lhe imagina as razões, suponho? – rematei com ironia.

Fitou-me por alguns intantes, como se refletisse, e então falou:

- Mentiria se disesse que as desconheço, Nelly. Mas não há o que se possa fazer sobre isso. Agumas coisas podem ser mudadas e outras... bem, nós apenas devemos aprender a viver com elas. – sentenciou.

- É verdade. – concordei. – Contudo, não deves te esquecer que exitem coisas com que não se pode viver, e outras sem as quais a vida tornar-se-ia impraticável. São essas as mais importantes.

- A única coisa que me importa finalmente voltou para mim. – respondeu. – Kanon é meu irmão e eu sempre irei amá-lo. Essas são coisas que não se pode mudar. Mas ele está ao meu lado outra vez e isso basta. É suficiente que eu possa vê-lo, tocá-lo, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro. Chame-me egoísta se quiser. Só o que eu quero é poder tê-lo sempre comigo.

E ante o meu silêncio continuou:

-O que aconteceu esta noite me reconciliou com Deus e com a humanidade! Eu já havia chegado a um estado de cólera e rebelião contra a Providência... Sofri muito, sofri misérias bem amargas, Nelly! Não querias tu sequer imaginá-las. Dir-se-ia mesmo que foi por bondade que as escondi tão fundo dentro de mim. E se Kanon as conhecesse por certo evergonhar-se-ia de tentar nublar o alivío e a legria que sinto com seus remoques e seus tolos ciúmes. Se eu houvesse expressado a angústia que venho sofrendo, frequentemente, por todos estes anos, teria ele bem desejado aliviá-la tão ardentemente quanto eu mesmo.- afirmou. - De qualquer forma, -prosseguiu - não poderia fazê-lo. Não seria adequedo que o fizesse. Tampouco quero eu guardar rancor de suas tolices. E como poderia? Se é também por ele que sinto esse calor dentro de mim, essa felicidade, apenas por poder olhar uma vez mais dentro daqueles olhos! Oh, Nelly! Dora em diante, sinto como se pudesse enfrentar quaisquer provações! Mesmo que a mais vil das criaturas me esbofeteasse, eu não lhe retribuiria a ofensa, mas pedir-lhe-ia perdão por havê-la provocado. Tal é minha disposição de espírito. E como prova disso vou agora mesmo fazer as pazes com meu irmão.

E com esta convicção complacente ele se retirou em direção as escadas, sem dar ouvidos às minhas admoestações sobre o avançado da noite, ou sobre não ser correto estar a perturbar o irmão àquela hora. Mal havíamos subido os primeiros degraus, contudo, ouvimos a porta da sala, que dava entrada a casa, abrir-se, e voltamo-nos para olhar quem vinha àquela hora da rua. Era Kanon. Estava pálido, um tanto trôpego, e visivelmente bêbado.

* * *

**Olá a todos**

**Aqui estamos nós de novo em mais um capítulo da história desses meus queridos gêmeos. E mais uma vez sou forçada a interromper um capítulo em um momento que eu não queria por causa do tamanho u.u, eu realmente gostaria de ter andado um pouquinho mais com esse capítulo, mas tudo bem, espero que vcs possa apreciá-lo mesmo assim. **

**E bem, pra quem achou que o Saga já ia correr pro Kanon, arrependendo-se de tudo, enganou-se, deu-lhe foi um belo tabefe no começo e ainda continua obcecado com a coisa do incesto. E tb errou quem achou que o Kanon, por ter voltado, devia ter perdoado o irmão por tudo. São pessoinhas bem difíceis de lidar esses dois XD. E olha que esse capítulo ainda ficou uma coisa bem doce, meio nostalgia, os dois ainda meio que sob efeito da saudade e talz, capítulo que vem começa a guerra. XDD**

**E por falar em capítulo que vem, ele vai demorar um pouquinho pra sair. Eu venho procurando manter um ritmo de um capítulo por semana pelo menos, mas agora começarão minhas provas na faculdade, então serão cerca de 15 dias sem produções literárias u.u, mas não desaminem, ok? Eu prometo que acabadas as provas eu retomo a história ^^**

**_Axly_, querida, sempre comentando e me deixando tão feliz! *emocionada* Muito obrigada pela sua review, amei! E melhor, uma coincidência incrível. Vc acredita que quando eu teriminei o capítulo anterior, revisando o texto, ao reler a descrição do Kanon eu pensei: "Nossa acho que me empolguei, vão pensar que a coitada da Nelly tem uma queda pelo Kanon desse jeito, melhor colocar uma obs. nos comentários avisando o pessoal que quem tem uma queda pelo Kanon não é a Nelly, é a autora mesmo." XD Daí vc vai e faz aquele comentário, quase me matando de rir pela coincidência XD. E sim, eu tb sou doida por esse gêmeo mais novo, exatamente por causa dessa coisa meio selvagem que ele tem, como vc disse. ^^ Aliás ficou tão sexy ele adulto eu achei o.o... XD**

**E continue cultivando seus bons sentimentos de piedade pelo Saga enquanto vc ainda pode, pq em breve creio que vc vá querer dar na cabeça dele de raiva. Aliás acho que vai dar até pra organizar uma enquete, tipo:"Se vc pudesse escolher, em qual dos dois bateria primeiro?" E te garanto seria uma decisão difícil! XDD**

**Enfim, adorei sua reviiew como sempre, continue comentando se possível. ^^ E isso vale pra todos XD**

**Bjos**

**PS: Algo ocorre com o corretor ortográfico do meu word, assim que peço a compreensão de vcs quanto a eventuais erros u.u (pessoa definitivamente wordependente XD)**


End file.
